Juego Mortal
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Los alumnos son obligados a jugar a un cruel juego lleno de violencia y muerte.
1. Comienza el juego

**Prólogo: **

**Este ff es una reflexión personal sobre la naturaleza humana. Para mi, el ser humano es el animal más dañino de todos, ya que no actúa solamente para sobrevivir sino sobre todo para saciar su ego. Todas las personas son malas por naturaleza, sólo que por suerte existen leyes y códigos morales que moderan nuestra actuación para mantenernos dentro de lo socialmente aceptado. ¿Pero qué pasaría si este equilibrio se rompiera? Entonces estaríamos ante el ser humano como depredador, un animal racional que acude a sus instintos más primitivos sin temor a ser censurado por nada o nadie.**

**Aquí he querido plantear esta situación, un marco hostil donde lo más importante es la supervivencia, donde o es tu vida o es la de tu vecino, donde tu eliges...**

**Espero que os guste el ff y que no os parezca demasiado cruel.**

**Por favor, si alguien es demasiado sensible y cree que pudiera quedar traumatizado, que no lea el ff, no quiero tener que afrontar la hoja de reclamaciones. Aún así no creo que llegue a ser tan fuerte como para ser clasificado R por su violencia...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JKRowling, así como la película en que me basé para crear la idea del juego (no se a quien pertenece, supongo que a manga films o algo así) BattleRoyale (una peli japonesa muy buena que os recomiendo a todos ;-D)**

**JUEGO MORTAL**

**1 COMIENZA EL JUEGO...**

Abrió los ojos. Aún podía notar el frío en su interior que le impedía respirar, ahogándole, oyendo la voz desesperada de su madre antes de morir, implorándole a Voldemort. Eso no era todo, la cicatriz de su frente le dolía hasta el punto de desear estar muerto para no tener que soportar aquel tormento. Nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan real como aquel. Ya le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones en que se había despertado ardiéndole la frente. Esta vez, Voldemort había hecho algo grave, estaba seguro, si no no estaría todavía intentando respirar con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que el frío aire del ambiente entrara en sus pulmones. De su boca sólo salía un débil silbido como si se tratara de un ataque de asma. Pero él, no tenía asma...

Tenía la visión nublada. Alargó el brazo para buscar las gafas pero lo único que alcanzó fue un soporte duro y frío, y algo más allá un brazo.

Su mente se puso en marcha. Esperaba encontrarse en su mullida cama, en Hogwarts, pero no estaba allí, estaba sobre el suelo o alguna otra superficie. Comprobó que llevaba las gafas puestas. Había poca iluminación, por lo que tuvo que esperar varios segundos a que su vista se acomodara a la penumbra. Seguía sin poder respirar bien, pero no le preocupó demasiado. De inmediato giró la vista hacia su derecha para comprobar a quién había tocado. A algo menos de medio metro de él, yacía una chica en el suelo, no podía ver quién era porque tenía la cara hacia el lado contrario. ¿Estaría muerta? Volvió la vista a su izquierda. Allí había un chico, tendido boca arriba en el suelo también. Respiraba. ¡Respiraba! Entonces quizás la chica que había a su otro lado no estuviera muerta. Sin levantarse del suelo, zarandeó al chico, que parecía estar dormido o inconsciente.

- Davies- susurró mientras el chico se movía un poco, tosiendo. Al parecer, también a él le costaba respirar.

Aquel chico era Roger Davies, del equipo de Ravenclaw y que empezaba 7º curso.

Algo le decía que no debía levantarse de allí. Alzó la cabeza para echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

No estaban en Hogwarts. Aquello parecía una vieja nave industrial abandonada o algo por el estilo. Era una gran sala, de techos altos, polvorienta y medio ruinosa. Estaba vacía a excepción de... cientos de cuerpos en el suelo. Comprobó que algunos se habían incorporado, agarrándose el pecho para intentar respirar. Reconoció a muchos de ellos: la inconfundible larga cabellera roja de Ginny Weasley a unos metros de él, Cho Chang llorando en el hombro de su amiga Marietta, ambas conscientes, cerca una pared. Seamus Finnegan se sentaba tosiendo, Crabbe hablando en voz baja con Susan Bones, Dennis Creevey buscaba entre los cuerpos a su hermano Colin... Así poco a poco fue reconociendo a la mayoría, quedándose más tranquilo al comprobar que Ron, aunque inconsciente, estaba allí y Hermione, también inconsciente, estaba cerca de otra pared junto a Padma Patil.

Roger Davies despertó e intentó levantarse, pero parecía que se ahogaba también, poniéndose la mano en la garganta.

- Ha..Harry- consiguió decir tras un gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Harry.

Davies miró a su alrededor y devolvió a Harry una mirada de incomprensión.

-Yo...creía que... íbamos en el tren.- respondió Davies.

-El tren...- dijo Harry como si hablara consigo mismo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Día 1 de Septiembre, Estación King Cross, Andén 9 y ¾.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts esperaban a que partiera el tren para el comienzo del nuevo curso. Harry se despedía de Lupin, que le había acompañado a la estación, además de otros miembros de la Orden como Tonks o Moody, que vigilaban camuflados entre la multitud.

Aquel había sido un verano atípico, pues Harry pasó la mayor parte de las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place, a pesar de que Dumbledore pensara que estaría más seguro con los Dursley. Primero fue el funeral de Sirius, luego un montón de papeleo relacionado con la herencia que éste le había dejado, y más tarde el deseo de ser útil para la Orden del Fénix. Ahora podía comprender la frustración de Sirius al no poder participar activamente. Después de saber lo que decía la profecía, no quería ser una carga inútil y pasar a ser un simple objeto al que proteger. Quería ayudar, y darle un sentido a la muerte de su padrino, sobre todo después de que Voldemort actuara de nuevo.

Con un gran número de sus seguidores en Azkaban, los mortífagos estaban furiosos y comenzaron a actuar además de reclutar a buena parte de las criaturas mágicas más malignas, entre ellas, los dementores. Los guardianes de Azkaban habían abandonado la prisión para unirse de nuevo a Voldemort, ahora la custodia de Azkaban estaba en manos de los aurores, que no podían hacer mucho más para ayudar al Ministerio a luchar contra los mortífagos. El bando oscuro, a pesar del varapalo sufrido en el enfrentamiento el día de la muerte de Sirius, iba ganando posiciones, estableciendo un nuevo ejército, además de atemorizar a la comunidad mágica con los primeros asesinatos en masa de esta segunda época. A ojos de los muggles, estas muertes parecían fortuitas; explosiones, incendios... pero no era así, detrás de estos asesinatos estaban los mortífagos, eligiendo cuidadosamente a familias muggles o sangres sucia.

Harry subió al tren y miraba a través de la ventana como Lupin se alejaba. Luego vio a quién menos quería ver de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts: Malfoy, a quien esta vez acompañaba su madre. El pálido rostro del chico tenía tal expresión de odio, que Harry pensó en que seguramente estaría deseando volver a encontrarse con él para saldar viejas cuentas, al fin y al cabo, Lucius Malfoy había vuelto a Azkaban por su culpa.

El ruido de la puerta del vagón al abrirse hizo que su mente volviera a pensamientos más alegres. En él entraron Ron y Ginny, que también habían pasado buena parte del verano en Grimmauld Place.

-Hola Harry.-dijo Ron, sentándose frente a él.- ¿Aún no ha llegado Hermione?

-Yo no la he visto.- contestó Harry.

-Es que tendría que haber venido con nosotros o contigo.- dijo Ginny algo preocupada- Mira que empeñarse en pasar los últimos días con sus padres... sabiendo como están las cosas. -A fin de cuentas son sus padres, demasiado permisivos son que casi ni la ven en todo el año.-dijo Harry, con algo de tristeza, ya quisiera él tener padres, al menos.

-No sé por qué me da la impresión de que este curso vamos a tener a alguien muy insoportable.- dijo Ron, mientras miraba por la ventana a Malfoy que se despedía de su madre.

-¿Más insoportable aún?- bromeó Harry.

En ese momento Hermione entró en el vagón.

-¿Ya estáis criticándome otra vez?- dijo desde la puerta con una sonrisa.

-No, Hermione, hablábamos de Malfoy.- dijo Ron.

-Ah, claro, Malfoy- contestó sentándose junto a Ginny- le he visto fuera, y no se quién me ha mirado peor, si él o su madre.

-Qué vas a esperar, de tal palo tal astilla.- dijo Harry.

Poco después el tren se puso en marcha, y los amigos siguieron hablando durante el trayecto.

-La verdad es que tengo ganas de que empiece el curso, así podré hacer algo útil.- dijo Harry.

-Yo también, nueva temporada de quidditch, nuevo profesor de DCAO, ¡clases sin Snape!...-dijo Ron haciendo un gesto de triunfo con la mano, a lo que Hermione lanzó una mirada de reprobación.

-¡Eso!¡Clases sin Snape!- Harry se sumó al gesto de Ron.

-Debería daros vergüenza.-dijo Hermione en tono McGonagall.- ¿Seguro que no lo hicisteis a propósito? Yo creo que Snape estará tan contento como vosotros de no teneros en su clase.

Hermione decía aquello porque Harry y Ron habían suspendido el TIMO de Pociones, y por lo tanto, Snape no los admitiría para sus clases de 6º curso.

-Además, ahora si que estará resentido contigo.-dijo Hermione a Harry- y creo que ya has perdido toda oportunidad de que vuelva a enseñarte Oclumancia.

-Tampoco es que yo quisiera aprender Oclumancia con él. De todas formas ya creo que perdí toda oportunidad el año pasado.-dijo Harry, que no les había contado lo que había visto en el pensadero.

-Bueno, Ron, va siendo hora de que nos pasemos por el vagón de los prefectos ¿no?- dijo Hermione.

Ron hizo un gesto de asco, a lo que añadió " ahora a aguantar a Malfoy" haciendo como si vomitara.

Ron y Hermione salieron del vagón, y se quedaron Harry y Ginny.

-Voy a presentarme este año a las pruebas para cazadora.- dijo Ginny.

-Yo creo que lo harías muy bien, si ya lo hiciste bien de buscadora, y dices que ser cazadora te gusta más...-dijo Harry.

-Espero que te elijan capitán.-dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, me gustaría, no voy a mentir.-dijo Harry- si me eligen capitán ten seguro que te elegiré como cazadora. Pero también está Katie, ella lleva más tiempo que yo en el equipo.

El expreso de Hogwarts seguía su camino. Los alumnos comentaban sus hazañas veraniegas y sus expectativas para el próximo curso.

De pronto, a mitad de trayecto, todo se quedó a oscuras. El tren se había internado en un túnel.

-¿Por qué no se encienden las luces de los vagones?-preguntó Ginny en la oscuridad de la estancia.

-No lo sé.- contestó Harry.- ¿Habrá habido alguna avería?

-No creo, esto sigue en marcha.

-Pero los túneles no son tan largos...

El aire se volvió enrarecido, y los estudiantes empezaron a perder el conocimiento.

Lo que no sabían era que muchos de ellos no volverían a ver nunca más Hogwarts, ni tendrían nunca otra clase con Snape, ni verían un partido de quidditch.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Fin del flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Las reglas

**¡Hola!**

**Resulta que no he podido actualizar antes porque tenía estropeado el ordenador, lo siento mucho.**

**Antes de nada, advertiros algo. Aunque cierta escena de este capítulo pueda parecer demasiado violenta, no os asustéis que el resto del ff no es tan fuerte. En realidad basé el ff más en el tipo de reacciones que tendrían en una situación así, o sea, que es más tipo reflexión psicológica y creo que puede ser interesante, así que no os asustéis demasiado.**

**Este capítulo es bastante explicativo y entenderéis bien de que va toda la cosa. Así que… ¡espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones!**

**¡Ánimo! Y que os guste!**

2 LAS REGLAS.

La mayoría de los chicos empezaban a recuperar la conciencia, miraban a su alrededor intentando ubicarse y buscaban a sus amigos entre la confusión.

Un pequeño grupo de alumnos de primer curso se habían juntado cerca de donde estaba Harry.

¿Esto es Hogwarts? Vaya decepción, yo me lo imaginaba más acogedor.- comentaba uno de los niños.

-Yo también, vaya formas de traernos, dejándonos aquí tirados en el suelo.

-A lo mejor es un método de seguridad contra muggles.

Harry los había oído, y les dio lástima. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que algo había salido mal? No tenía una explicación y no quería asustarlos antes de tiempo.

-Creo que el tren era un traslador, o el túnel, o algo debió pasar en el túnel que nos ha traído hasta aquí.- dijo Harry a Roger Davies, que aún seguía a su lado.

-Puede que sí. ¿Pero dónde demonios estamos¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes? Ya es de noche.- dijo Davies.

-Ni idea, espero que en Hogwarts ya se hayan enterado y hayan avisado al ministerio. Esto no me da buena espina.-dijo Harry.

Buscó con la mirada a Ron y Hermione, y vio que estaban juntos, hablando muy preocupados. Se abrió paso entre los alumnos para llegar hasta ellos. Les hizo un gesto para llamar su atención y ellos le miraron alegrados. Pero en ese momento, un frío glaciar se apoderó de la sala, empañando de vaho los viejos cristales, y asfixiándoles de nuevo.

La única puerta de la estancia se abrió. Sin duda, algunos habrían intentado hacerlo para salir de allí, pero no habrían tenido éxito. Un gran número de dementores entraron y se colocaron rodeando la sala, situándose junto a las paredes, como estatuas, vigilándoles y amenazándoles sólo con su presencia.

"Dementores, claro, debí suponerlo" pensó Harry al recordar cómo se había despertado. " Ellos han debido traernos aquí."

Inmediatamente, al ver a los dementores, todos los miembros del ED sacaron sus varitas, preparados para convocar un Patronus. Había sido todo un acierto que Harry les enseñara el año anterior.

Una voz aguda y siseante retumbó en la sala.

- Bajen esas varitas ahora mismo, si no quieren que empiece a morir gente antes de tiempo.

La cicatriz, que no había dejado de dolerle desde que se despertó, empezó a dolerle con más intensidad. Sin duda, Voldemort estaba allí. Nadie de los que estaban en la sala conocía esa voz, y aunque asustados por la advertencia, creyeron que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez entraron algunas personas vestidas de negro con máscaras.

Harry ya sabía que aquello iba en serio, pero los demás empezaron a darse cuenta, al ver a los mortífagos, que no era una broma.

De pronto, apareció en sus cuellos una especie de collar metálico, ajustado como el collar de un perro. Los chicos trataban de quitárselo, pero no parecía tener ningún cierre por ninguna parte.

- A partir de ahora sois nuestros rehenes.- habló uno de los mortífagos.

La estancia se convirtió en un murmullo constante de preguntas, quejas y...miedo. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada.

¡Silencio- ordenó el mortifago- Supongo que querréis saber para qué estáis aquí y cuales son las reglas.

¿Reglas¿Qué reglas- logró decir al fin un chico.

-Las reglas del juego, señor Smith.- contestó con tranquilidad el mortífago.

Zacharias Smith se quedó abrumado¿cómo sabía aquel mortífago su nombre¿Y de qué juego hablaba?

-Estáis en una isla, protegida con magia para que nadie os pueda encontrar y para que nadie pueda escapar. Si alguien intenta escapar nos veremos obligados a eliminarle, al igual que si alguien trata de quitarse el dispositivo de seguimiento o utiliza un Patronus contra los guardianes.-explicó el mortio.

Algunas chicas empezaron a llorar.

¿Van a matarnos a todos- dijo Pansy Parkinson, con la voz quebrada.

Harry volvió la vista hacia ella y comprobó que algunos Slytherin que estaban con la chica, estaban igual de atemorizados que el resto de los alumnos.

-No, señorita Parkinson, van a matarse entre ustedes, a menos que no cumplan con los objetivos y tengamos que intervenir.- dijo el mortifago con satisfacción, al que se unieron unas carcajadas de los otros mortifagos que estaban allí.

"¿Matarnos entre nosotros¿Qué locura es ésta?" pensó Harry, agarrando con fuerza la varita y deseando lanzarle un Avada Kedavra al mortífago, aunque no lo hubiera hecho nunca antes.

- El Ministerio está al tanto, estaréis aquí hasta que satisfagan nuestras condiciones: liberar a los presos de Azkaban y rendirse ante el Señor Tenebroso, devolviéndole el poder.

Gritos de horror llenaron la sala.

- Mientras que se deciden a hacerlo o no, tendréis un trabajito para manteneros entretenidos.-dijo el mortífago frotándose las manos.- He aquí las reglas.

Hizo aparecer unas letras en el aire, a la vez que iba leyendo.

_Regla nº 1: Queda prohibido el uso del Patronus, quitarse el dispositivo de seguimiento o tratar de escapar tanto a través del agua u otro medio mágico, ya sea escoba, traslador o desaparición... El que infrinja esta regla será eliminado con la muerte._

_Regla nº2: A cada uno se le dará un equipo de supervivencia que incluye: una copia de las reglas, agua y comida para tres días, y un objeto._

_Regla nº3: Cada día debe haber como mínimo 10 bajas, en el caso de que no se cumpla con esta regla, nosotros llevaremos a cabo las muertes al azar hasta cumplir con el cupo._

_Regla nº4: Dos veces al día, a las 12 de la mañana y a las 12 de la noche se informará de las bajas causadas ese día._

- Así será cada día hasta que el ministerio decida cumplir nuestra petición.- concluyó el mortifago.

Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que había oído. Aquello era una crueldad. La desesperación, el miedo y la rabia se podía sentir en el ambiente.

?Esto no puede ser verdad- dijo un chica, histérica, que se abría paso hasta la puerta siendo interceptada por varios dementores que le cerraron el paso.

Los dementores se acercaban a ella, dispuestos a darle el Beso del dementor sin ningún reparo. La niña, se ahogaba y trataba de quitarse el dispositivo, que parecía asfixiarla aún más. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó al collar. –Diffindo- pero el collar no se abrió por ninguna parte.

- Inténtelo de nuevo, y sabrá lo que es la muerte.-advirtió el mortifago.

La niña se ahogaba, y uno de los dementores se disponía a besarla. Esta vez, sólo algunos miembros del ED sacaron sus varitas apuntando a los dementores.

- Convocad el Patronus y moriréis todos.-volvió a advertir el mortifago.

¡EXPECTO PAT...- dijeron los miembros del ED, pero quedaron interrumpidos por algo realmente espantoso.

La chica que intentaba zafarse de los dementores, había vuelto a lanzar un hechizo para eliminar el dispositivo, pero éste había empezado a emitir un pitido, como una cuenta a atrás. La chica tenía los ojos desorbitados, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. El pitido se hizo continuo y en pocos segundos, el collar estalló como si fuera una bomba. El cuerpo de la chica se desplomó contra el suelo, sin cabeza. Los que había a su alrededor retrocedieron al verlo, horrorizados, huyendo del charco de sangre que iba esparciéndose por el suelo. Muchos de ellos corrieron ensangrentados, alejándose de la macabra escena.

El pensamiento que les invadió a todos fue "Esto no es una broma".

Los mortífagos reían divertidos.

- Esta muerte no contará para el recuento de mañana. No empezará hasta que todos hayáis salido de aquí.- explicó.

¿Cómo se puede tener tanta sangre fría- exclamó Hermione, furiosa, haciendo caso omiso de Ron, que intentaba detenerla agarrándola del brazo.- Esa chica era inocente, al igual que todos los que estamos aquí. No pienso entrar en este juego.

Hermione se soltó de Ron y se acercaba a los mortifagos con la varita firmemente en su mano.

- Adelante, señorita Granger, ya sabe lo que le espera.- dijo el mortifago.

Harry salió de su estupor y fue hasta ella, también con la varita apuntado.

- Vaya, si tenemos aquí al señor Potter.- dijo el mortífago con ironía.- Veremos como se las arregla.

Harry cogió a Hermione se puso delante suya, protegiéndola.

-Qué enternecedor.- dijo el mortifago.

-Suéltenos a todos o...- dijo Harry con voz firme.

¿O qué¿señor Potter?

Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, con todos los mortifagos allí apuntándole con la varita y ese maldito collar apretado en su cuello esperando el momento para estallar.

¿Es que quiere morir?

-No- contestó Harry con una expresión de derrota en su rostro.

-Pues entonces vuelva con sus compañeros.

-Encontraré la forma de parar esto.- dijo Harry antes de volver con Hermione.

-Yo de usted invertiría su tiempo en seguir con vida.- dijo el mortífago con una carcajada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, después de que Harry y Hermione volvieran con Ron y todos los alumnos murmuraran a su paso.

- Ahora os iré llamando, cogeréis vuestro equipo de supervivencia y saldréis de aquí.- dijo el mortífago.

Todos se miraban con una expresión indescriptible de pánico, indudablemente pensando que en cuanto salieran de aquel edificio serían víctimas o verdugos.

- No puede ser…- dijo Hermione mirando a un grupo de alumnos de primero que lloraban. Y luego añadió dirigiéndose desafiante hacia los mortífagos.¿Cómo pretenden que unos niños que no saben de magia se defiendan?

- Señorita Granger, eso es parte del juego y no es su problema.- dijo el mortífago preparándose para leer la lista.

- Harry, no podemos dejarlos solos, ni siquiera sabrán usar la varita.- dijo Hermione con los ojos desorbitados.

Harry pensó en si aquello mismo hubiera ocurrido el día en que llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al comprender lo aterrorizados que debían estar aquellos chiquillos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron al grupo de primer curso.

- Cuando os llamen escondeos, no os fiéis de nadie¿entendido? Y menos aún de aquellos de allí.- dijo Hermione intentando adoptar un falso tono tranquilizador al señalar al grupo de Slytherins donde estaba Malfoy.

- Si nos veis a alguno de nosotros tres, llamadnos, intentaremos protegeros.- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué íbamos a fiarnos de vosotros- dijo uno de los niños.

- Es Harry Potter…- susurró una niña, y todos los demás se quedaron callados como si hubieran oído una verdad absoluta.

El mortífago comenzó a leer los nombres por orden alfabético.

- Abbott, Hannah.

Cuando Hannah llegó a su altura otro mortífago le dio una bolsa de viaje y la empujó por la puerta fuera del edificio.

- Abercrombie, Euan.

Mientras, al grupo de Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían unido la mayoría de los miembros del ED, esperando trazar entre todos algún plan para mantenerse vivos.

- Míralos, seguro que ellos ya sabían que esto iba a pasar.- dijo Ron al ver a los Slytherins, que se habían reunido en un enorme grupo.

- Yo no estoy tan segura.- dijo Hermione.¿No oíste antes a Parkinson? Creo que tenía el mismo miedo que nosotros.

- Brown, Lavender.

Parvati abrazó a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos y la vio marchar con su la bolsa de viaje que el mortífago le había lanzado sin miramientos.

- Esto es horrible.- sollozó Parvati.

- Creo que es mejor que ya que hay miembros del ED de las tres casas, nos dividamos por casas para proteger a los más pequeños.- dijo Harry.

¿No es mejor que nos mantengamos nosotros unidos? Así tendremos más probabilidades de seguir vivos.- apuntó Zacharias Smith.

Hermione y Ron le dirigieron una mirada asesina.

- Sólo era una sugerencia.- dijo el chico.

¿Qué os parece la idea de Harry- dijo Hermione.

Los demás miembros del ED se miraban los unos a los otros como con miedo a aceptar la proposición.

- Es que… es una situación difícil… Zach tiene razón, si nos mantenemos unidos…- dijo Anthony Goldstein.

¿Acaso ese es el espíritu del ED- dijo Harry empezando a pensar que eran unos egoístas.- Tenemos que ayudar a los que no pueden defenderse o podrían hacerlo peor que nosotros.

- El ED se creó para luchar contra Voldemort y los mortifagos no para luchar contra nosotros mismos.- dijo Seamus.

Se hizo un silencio de tensión. Ahora empezaba a ver que en una situación límite pesaba más la supervivencia propia que la de los demás. Y eso era algo a lo que no podía obligar.

- Está bien. Que cada uno haga lo que crea conveniente.- dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo, abatido.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo de la sala, ya habían llamado casi a la tercera parte de la lista, como a Cho, Marietta, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Seamus y Terry Boot.

- Granger, Hermione.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Hermione.- dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga.

- Intentaremos encontrarnos.- dijo Ron también abrazando a Hermione.

La chica fue con paso decidido hacia los mortífagos, recogió su bolsa de viaje y desapareció por la puerta después de echar una última mirada a sus amigos.

Entretanto, en el grupo de Slytherins, Draco se había declarado el líder indiscutible del grupo.

¿No estás asustado, Draco- dijo Pansy.- No irás a decirnos que ya sabías esto…

- No lo sabía.- contestó Draco bastante calmado.- Mi padre está en Azkaban y si mi madre hubiera sabido algo no me habría enviado en el tren. Pero no tengo miedo, más bien creo que ellos son los que deberían tener miedo ¿no creéis? Si lo pensáis bien, nadie excepto el grupito de Potter, será capaz de meterse con los Slytherins y si no se cumplen las bajas, no será un Slytherin a quien ejecuten al azar ¿no?

- No, claro que no.- dijo Pansy más tranquila.

Crabbe y Goyle ya habían sido llamados y seguro que tratarían de buscar a Draco cuando le tocara su turno, para protegerle como siempre.

Mientras los mortífagos seguían nombrando la lista se oyeron varios gritos fuera del edificio. Los mortífagos se miraron tras sus máscaras, pero era fácil adivinar que estaban satisfechos.

- Vaya, ya ha habido una baja.- dijo el mortífago que leía la lista al ver que un nombre se tachaba mágicamente.- Supongo que querréis saber quien es… Pero os dejaremos con la incertidumbre hasta la información de mañana a las doce. Malfoy, Draco.

Draco recogió su bolsa con aire orgulloso, mirando fijamente al mortifago que le había nombrado y éste asintió con la cabeza levemente y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Aquel gesto levantó un murmullo de comentarios al respecto. La lista siguió corriendo, nombraron a Parvati y Padma.

- Potter, Harry.

Harry se paró frente al mortifago, que no le hizo ningún comentario y otro le tiró la bolsa de viaje de mala gana.

Traspasó la puerta. Esperaba encontrar a alguien fuera, pero todo estaba desierto y oscuro. Apenas se veía nada pues no había electricidad ni ningún tipo de iluminación aparte de las estrellas y la luna. No tenía ni idea de a donde ir, no sabía como era la isla ni en qué parte de ella se encontraban. Lo que si veía era que el edificio estaba exento, no se veía ninguna otra edificación cerca, tan solo un camino sin asfaltar que concluía en la puerta que acababa de atravesar y que ascendía por una ladera. A la izquierda del edificio y extendiéndose ladera abajo había un bosque de aspecto espeso. Decidió que sería mejor internarse en él antes que seguir por el camino desprotegido. Tal vez podría esperar allí a que Ron saliera.

Una vez que entró en el bosque comprobó que a simple vista no había nadie allí. Entonces abrió su bolsa. Dentro había un trozo de pergamino con las normas. _"Como si se me fueran a olvidar tan fácilmente"_ pensó, una bolsa de plástico con tres botellas de agua y seis sándwiches, y un caldero plegable. _"¿Un caldero plegable¿Para qué quiero un caldero plegable? Vaya objeto más estúpido"_ pensó Harry bastante decepcionado.

Caminó un poco más hacia dentro del bosque pero no lo bastante como para perder de vista la puerta de la nave industrial. Entonces oyó un susurro que le hizo ponerse alerta, pero agudizando sus sentidos comprobó que alguien le llamaba. De entre unos matorrales salieron cuidadosamente Padma y Parvati, que habían salido justo antes que él.

- Escóndete aquí, Harry.- dijo Parvati volviendo al matorral.

Los tres estaban agazapados detrás sin perder ojo de la puerta del edificio, visible a través de la silueta de los árboles. Mientras Harry comprendía la reacción que habían tenido hacía un rato los miembros del ED ante su propuesta. ¿Cómo iban Parvati y Padma a separarse en esa situación por estar en distintas casas?

¿Cuál es vuestro objeto- preguntó Harry.

- Guantes de piel de dragón.-dijo Padma.

- Una especie de mapa.- dijo Parvati.

Rápidamente Harry se lo quitó de las manos y vio bastante aliviado que se trataba de un mapa de la isla.

- A mi me ha tocado un caldero plegable.- dijo Harry en tono de "es bastante patético".- Pero esto al menos el útil.

- Sí, como si un mapa me sirviera para defenderme…- dijo Parvati.

Vieron salir a unos cuantos alumnos, entre ellos Zacharias Smith, que no se internó en el bosque sino que siguió el camino corriendo. Poco después salió Lisa Turpin, alumna de 6º de Ravenclaw, Padma hizo el ademán de levantarse para llamarla o ir a por ella porque era su amiga, pero Parvati la volvió a meter detrás del matorral.

¿A dónde vas?

- Es una Ravenclaw.

- Tú te quedas aquí con Harry y conmigo.- ordenó Parvati.- Y mira, se ha ido por detrás del edificio.

Al cabo de un rato vieron salir a Ginny, que miraba dudosa hacia donde dirigirse y echando un temeroso vistazo a su alrededor, pero en seguida comprendieron que esperaba a Ron, que poco después salió también del edificio. Harry no hizo caso de lo que Parvati le decía y gateó hasta el límite del bosque antes de que Ron y Ginny tomaran otro camino.

- Shhh, por aquí.-susurró Harry asomándose detrás de un árbol.

Ginny ahogó un gritito y rápidamente los dos Weasleys se internaron junto a él en el bosque llegando hasta donde permanecían Padma y Parvati.

- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos- preguntó Ginny.

- Será mejor que busquemos un lugar seguro.- dijo Harry.

¿Y Hermione¿No la habéis visto- preguntó Ron y tanto Harry como las gemelas negaron con la cabeza.

- Tal vez tomó otro camino.- dijo Harry.

Los cinco chicos se adentraron en el bosque con mucha cautela, según el mapa de Parvati no había ningún edificio cerca y pensaron que la espesura del bosque les serviría de refugio hasta encontrar algo más apropiado.

**Marin Black: ¡Siiiii! Subí este ff también, y ya se que es de tus favoritos blush, seguro que a partir de ahora tenemos a más lectores con el pelapatatas preparado jejejeje.**

**La hija del viento: que nick más poético! Está bien que compartas mi opinión sobre los seres humanos, y espero que te siga gustando el ff!**

**Ana María: Me encanta verte por mis ff, como ves son de lo más variados. Espero que si has leído este capítulo hayas comprendido más sobre lo que pasó en el primero. Lo que puse al principio del capítulo iba en parte referido a tu mensaje. Puede que lo de la muerte de la chica haya parecido demasiado violento, pero el resto del ff no lo es tanto. Así que espero que si te gusta sigas leyéndolo porque me baso mucho en las reacciones psicológicas y creo que es algo que puede interesarte (por lo que intuyo en tus reviews), así que te animo a que leas un par de capítulos más y si crees que es demasiado duro, pues no importa, yo no me enfado! Jejejeje.**

**Dime bonita reina: Qué bien que te gustara! Bueno, si no has visto la peli no importa, sólo basé la idea del juego, el resto es invención mía además de que también modifiqué parte de lo del juego.**

**Pilika last hope: Es genial que te gusten las historias así y que compartas mi opinión. Si has leido este capítulo comprenderás lo que quería decir con " un marco hostil" ;-D. Y… no le hagas caso a tu psicólogo y lee mi ff! Jejejeje (parece que me hago propaganda)**


	3. Jerarquías

**¡¡Hola a todos!**

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero es que he estado de exámenes y apenas me he metido en internet.**

**En este capítulo se seguirán descubriendo los entresijos del juego.**

**Espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews ¡please!**

**No se por qué, en el anterior capítulo desaparecieron guiones, interrogaciones etc… espero que se entendiera bien (aunque da mucha rabia verlo mal), el documento original estaba bien pero la página debió transferirlo mal. Espero que este salga correctamente.**

**3 JERARQUÍAS.**

Se establecieron en una zona donde los árboles crecían muy juntos, decididos a pasar la noche allí hasta que amaneciera y pudieran encontrar a alguien más. Seguían en silencio y a pesar del frío que hacía no se atrevieron a encender un fuego para no llamar la atención. Entonces oyeron a alguien que pasaba corriendo entre los árboles.

- ¿Quién está ahí- dijo Harry levantándose.

Nadie contestó, pero en seguida llegó a donde estaban ellos una asustada niña que no conocían.

- No me hagáis daño, por favor.- dijo la niña antes de reconocer a Harry.

- No vamos a hacerte daño.- dijo Ginny.- ¿alguien te perseguía?

- Sí, bueno no, no lo se.- dijo la niña echándose a llorar.

- ¿De qué casa eres- preguntó Ron.

- No lo se, este iba a ser mi primer año. Me llamo Eve Lohman.

- ¿Has visto a más alumnos de primer curso- dijo Harry con interés.

La niña negaba con la cabeza.

- Cuando salí me escondí porque vi a una chica atacando a otra, no se lo que le hizo pero la dejó como muerta.

- ¿Era un rayo verde lo que le envió- preguntó Harry con interés pero la chica negó de nuevo.

Suponía que nadie era lo bastante fuerte como para conjurar el Avada Kedavra, ya se lo explicó Moody cuando dieron en clase las maldiciones imperdonables.

- Era rojo…- dijo la niña.

- Un Desmaius.-se dijeron los demás entre sí.

- No se qué es eso, pero como me asusté salí corriendo antes de que me descubriera y se dio cuenta y me siguió. Cuando me alcanzó me preguntó por mi objeto. Quería llevárselo, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a quitármelo alguien lanzó un hechizo sobre ella y yo salí corriendo otra vez. No me quedé a esperar a ver quien me había librado de esa niña porque me daba miedo que también quisiera quitarme mi objeto.- explicó la niña.

- Pero ¿Cuál es tu objeto- preguntó Harry.

- Esto…- dijo la niña sacando un hacha de su mochila.

El resto se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¡¡Un hacha! Una niña inexperta con un hacha y alguien muy interesado en conseguirla. Aquello no sonaba nada bien.

- Tranquila, nosotros no queremos quitarte tu hacha.- dijo Ginny sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar que no sería capaz de usar un hacha contra alguien.

En otro lugar, Hermione se había escondido en una pequeña cueva que había encontrado. Más bien no era una cueva, sino una grieta en la montaña, pues ni siquiera podía estar de pie en ella, sino que estaba sentada e incluso así no podía estar erguida totalmente. Estaba traumatizada. Había presenciado un asesinato sin poder hacer nada en contra, o más bien sin haber querido entrar en el juego.

Cuando Hermione salió del edificio lo bordeó, pensando que seguir el camino era poco seguro y que aún quedaba mucho rato para que la lista llegara a Harry o Ron, así que esperanzada en que los encontraría tarde o temprano, decidió salvar su vida de momento. Se detuvo comprobando que no había nadie cerca para comprobar qué era su objeto, si bien aún no lo había sacado de la mochila un hechizo la alcanzó haciéndole un corte en la pierna y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se dio la vuelta alzando su varita cuando comprobó que detrás de ella estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Millicent Bulstrode con una asquerosa sonrisa en sus rostros.

- ¿qué os pasa? ¿Sois tan cobardes de atacar a alguien por la espalda- dijo Hermione aguantando el dolor de la herida.

- Somos Slytherins, no Gryffindors, la valentía no es nuestra característica.- dijo Crabbe burlonamente.

- Me sorprende que seas capaz de hablar.- dijo Hermione recibiendo otro hechizo seccionador, esta vez en el costado.

Hermione no dudó, y lanzó contra ellos un Impedimenta que alcanzó a Crabbe. Se levantó esquivando otro hechizo y echó a correr como pudo.

- No corras, Granger, no vamos a matarte, dejaremos ese honor a Draco.- gritó Goyle mientras él y Millicent corrían tras Hermione.

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron a Hermione. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de en la cacería en que se encontraban. Los Slytherins no tendrían piedad a la hora de matar a un sangre sucia, era una oportunidad perfecta bajo la excusa de la supervivencia. Esquivó otro hechizo y se escondió detrás de una gran piedra. Notó como varios hechizos chocaban contra la roca y tomó aire. Se asomó por un lado y un rayo violeta salió de su varita impactando contra Goyle. El chico cayó al suelo aparentemente sin vida. Millicent se paró en seco, sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Cómo osaba aquella sangre sucia matar a un Slytherin? La chica se dio la vuelta un momento para comprobar si Goyle respiraba o tenía pulso y Hermione aprovechó para usar un Desmaius contra ella. Ahora tenía a los tres Slytherins fuera de juego momentáneamente.

- Accio mochila.- dijo Hermione para recuperar su mochila que no le había dado tiempo a coger y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras corría se dio cuenta de que algunas gotitas de sangre iban marcando el camino, así que rápidamente su mente encontró una solución. Cerca había un bosque (el mismo donde más tarde entrarían Harry y los demás) cuyo suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y hierba. Se internó en sus límites para luego salir hacia el lado contrario. A lo lejos podía ver que el hechizo Impedimenta perdía efecto sobre Crabbe, que empezaba a moverse en el suelo, así que a la vez que corría alejándose del bosque iba borrando sus huellas y su sangre y se escondió en la misma grieta donde se encontraba ahora. Desde allí vio como su plan surtía efecto. Crabbe se había recuperado por completo y con un Enervate volvió en si a Millicent.

- ¿Dónde está la sangre sucia- preguntó Crabbe.

- No lo se.- dijo Millicent.

- ¿Eres idiota? Draco se habría puesto muy contento si la hubiéramos capturado.- dijo Crabbe, y luego se fijó en Goyle.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Esa estúpida le lanzó una maldición, no se cual pero no se si está vivo.-dijo Millicent.

- No puedo creer que esa sangre sucia sea capaz de usar un Avada Kadavra, sabes que ninguno de nosotros excepto Draco sabe.- dijo Crabbe.

Hermione agudizaba el oído para escuchar lo que decían y se tapó la boca para ahogar un gemido de terror. Draco sabía usar el Avada Kedavra… seguro que su padre le había enseñado. Ni ella, ni Ron ni Harry la habían practicado nunca.

- No era un Avada Kedavra.- dijo Millicent.- pero la última vez que la vi estaba allí detrás de aquella piedra.

Crabbe y Millicent comprobaron que Hermione no estaba allí pero vieron el rastro de sangre que se internaba en el bosque y se miraron sonrientes.

- Se creerá que no vamos a encontrarla en el bosque.- dijo Millicent.

- Tenemos que llevar a Goyle, no podemos dejarle ahí.- dijo Crabbe.

Los dos Slytherins se enzarzaron en una pequeña discusión sobre qué hacer con Goyle. Mientras Millicent argumentaba que sería un estorbo para ellos llevarlo inconsciente, Crabbe se negaba a abandonar a su amigo. Finalmente, Crabbe hizo levitar a Goyle para llevarlo con ellos, aunque inconsciente, y a sabiendas de que mientras lo llevara levitando estaría indefenso sin poder usar la varita. Pero confiaba en que cuando encontraran a Draco éste supiera como hacerle despertar.

Hermione sonreía para si misma. Había utilizado contra Goyle la misma maldición que ella recibiera en el departamento de misterios, y estaba segura de que Goyle había quedado fuera de juego porque para deshacer la maldición necesitaban una poción potentísima que en las condiciones en que se encontraban, dudaba que pudieran realizar. Entonces Hermione vio cual había sido el motivo de que no viera a los tres chicos. Millicent se cubrió con una capa invisible mientras Crabbe llevaba a Goyle bosque adentro, sin duda en busca de Hermione.

"_Así que ese es uno de vuestros objetos"_ pensó Hermione, y abrió su mochila para comprobar el suyo… un pequeño frasco con un líquido verdoso y espeso. Lo abrió y lo olió, era repugnante pero inconfundible: sangre de dragón.

Entonces vio a Luna Lovegood, con su aire despistado de siempre. No le dio tiempo a avisarle, porque Millicent acababa de quitarse la capa invisible interrumpiéndole el paso.

- Vaya, vaya, Lunática Lovegood. ¿Así que ya van nombrando por la letra L? Queda muy poco para que salga Draco…- dijo Millicent.

- Quítate de en medio si no quieres que…-dijo Luna.

- ¿Si no quiero que? ¿Qué mandes contra mi a todos los seres de tu mundo imaginario?¿Qué objeto llevas?¿Un colgante super mega poderoso creado por los bibblers maravillosos- se burló Millicent y lanzó un Desmaius a Luna dejándola en el suelo.

Entonces vio como alguien que debía haber estado escondido, salió a correr hacia el bosque.

- Granger…- dijo Millicent pero antes de internarse en el bosque alcanzó al fugitivo, era una niña de primer curso.

- Tu, ¿Qué objeto tienes?

La niña mostró un hacha, temblando de miedo. Los ojos de Millicent brillaban de la emoción.

- Guau, un hacha… ya veo, a los de primero como no sabéis magia os dan objetos de defensa muggle…-dijo Millicent.- Dámela.

- No.- dijo la niña apretando el hacha contra ella.

- Te he dicho que me la des o…

Un rayo rojizo impactó contra Millicent. De nuevo un Desmaius enviado por Hermione. La niña se internó en el bosque y Hermione aprovechó que Millicent estaba inconsciente para arrastrar a Luna hasta la pequeña gruta donde se escondía.

Efectivamente, Bulstrode tenía razón, quedaba poco para que saliese Draco, pues en seguida lo vio. Una niña de Hufflepuff de tercer curso apareció corriendo siendo perseguida por Draco, pero en cuanto llegaron donde estaba Millicent Bulstrode en el suelo, Draco se paró en seco.

- Vaya tía inútil.- murmuró Draco al verla, y seguidamente volvió a fijar la vista en la niña que seguía corriendo.- ¡eh tu! ¿Crees que te vas a escapar?

Y entonces Hermione vio con horror como lo que había dicho antes Crabbe era cierto. Un Avada Kedavra salió de la varita de Malfoy para dar de lleno en la chica de Hufflepuff. Hermione no pudo hacer nada, aparte de que no lo esperaba no podía salir de allí poniendo en peligro a Luna y a ella misma, pues había comprobado que los Slytherins tenían una malsana intención en capturarla.

Draco se acercó a la niña muerta y abrió su mochila. Miró con decepción el objeto.

- ¿Qué clase de tontería es esto-dijo Malfoy. Era un pequeño frasco de cristal también, pero cuando lo abrió su expresión cambió un poco.- Veneno… puede que no esté mal.

Y guardándoselo en su bolsillo y dejando a la niña allí tirada, siguió su camino, sin preocuparse por Millicent Bulstrode que seguía inconsciente.

Hermione pasó la noche escondida dentro de la grieta, junto a Luna. Cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaron a brillar, decidió que era el momento de salir de su escondite, tal vez pudiera encontrar a Harry y Ron, o algún miembro más del ED. Durante la noche algunos alumnos de Hogwarts habían pasado por delante de donde Hermione y Luna se escondían, pero no estaba muy segura de salir de allí, pues no sabía las intenciones que tendrían. Lo más seguro era que no pretendieran hacerle daño, tan sólo buscarían mantenerse con vida, pero no podía poner la mano en el fuego por alguien a quien no conocía.

Con un Enervate despertó a Luna del hechizo que Millicent Bulstrode había conjurado sobre ella.

- Hermione…- dijo Luna abriendo los ojos.-¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Yo estaba escondida cuando Millicent te atacó, me libré de ella y te traje conmigo.- explicó Hermione.

- Cuando dices que te libraste de ella…¿quieres decir que la mataste- preguntó Luna con una mirada confusa.

- No, sólo la dejé inconsciente.- contestó Hermione.- No tengo intención de matar a nadie.

- Oh, estás herida.- dijo Luna.

Hermione ya había olvidado las heridas que tenía. Hacía rato que dejaron de sangrar al taparse con una costra de sangre seca.

- De momento no creo que tenga que preocuparme por ellas.- dijo Hermione, pero comprobó que no tenían buen aspecto.- Oye ¿Cuál es tu objeto?

Luna abrió su mochila y de ella sacó una escoba. Claramente las mochilas, o al menos el caso de Luna, tenían un hechizo para agrandarlas en su interior.

Aunque la escoba no fuera último modelo, al menos les serviría para salir de allí.

- Creo que si volamos a suficiente altura no nos alcanzaría cualquier hechizo que alguien pudiera mandarnos.- dijo Hermione, pensando claramente en los Slytherins.

- ¿De veras crees que alguien nos atacaría- dijo Luna bastante asustada.

Había pasado la noche inconsciente y aún no había asimilado el rumbo que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

- Sí, Luna. Sí al menos los Slytherins, no se que pasaría con los de las demás casas, me gustaría pensar que no nos harían nada, pero ya no estoy segura de nada.- dijo Hermione con tristeza.

Las dos chicas montaron en la escoba. Luna era quien la manejaba ya que Hermione tenía sólo los conocimientos mínimos para aprobar la clase de vuelo de primer curso. Se elevaron bastante en el aire, hasta alcanzar una altitud suficiente como para que los hechizos no les alcanzaran. Hasta entonces no habían tenido una visión de la isla, pero desde las alturas podían observar que no era tan grande como habían creído. Aquello no era un punto a su favor en absoluto, la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguien no deseado era más probable cuanto menor fuera la superficie. De todas formas, la isla era lo bastante grande como para que les llevara un día recorrerla a pie de un extremo a otro.

No tenían ni idea de a donde dirigirse, pero cuando llevaban unos minutos en el aire y se habían alejado bastante de donde habían estado escondidas, algo que no habían esperado, ocurrió.

Mientras volaban oyeron un ruido. El sonido de varios disparos. No pensaban que aquello fuera contra ellas hasta que una bala pasó muy cerca de Hermione.

- ¡¡Luna, corre! Nos están disparando.- gritó Hermione.

Luna aceleró lo más que pudo. Estaban demasiado lejos para poder ver quienes les estaban disparando. Había pensado que estarían a salvo de hechizos malintencionados, pero no había tenido en cuenta de que había gente con objetos de defensa muggle. Rápidamente, Hermione recordó a la niña del hacha e hizo una teoría en su mente que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. O bien los alumnos de primer curso, que al no saber usar la magia, habían recibido objetos de defensa muggle y les atacaban por sentirse amenazados, o, alguien había conseguido hacerse con alguno de los objetos muggles, arrebatándoselo o matando a algún alumno de primero.

Habían llegado al límite de la isla, donde había una zona de acantilados y una pequeña zona de playa. Hermione se acordó de la advertencia del mortífago: si alguien intentaba escapar mediante traslador, desaparición, escoba o cualquier método, inmediatamente estallaría el dispositivo de seguimiento. Alertó a Luna de que no se internara hacia el mar por lo que pudiera pasar. Luna giró antes de sobrepasar la línea de playa. Cuando sobrevolaban la orilla oyeron voces que las llamaban por sus nombres. Miraron hacia abajo y vieron un grupo de personas que les hacían señas con los brazos desde la playa. Eran un grupo de Ravenclaws, entre ellos Cho y Roger Davies.

Luna los conocía bien, al ser de Ravenclaw como ella, y Hermione, más tranquila al ver que entre ellos había miembros del ED, pasó a no considerarlos un grupo potencialmente peligroso. De este modo, las dos chicas aterrizaron sobre la orilla, donde les recibieron amistosamente pero bastante preocupados.

Una vez en tierra pudieron comprobar quienes eran los que se encontraban allí. Eran un grupo bastante numeroso. Inicialmente estaban Cho, Marietta, Roger Davies y Eddie Carmichael, todos ellos alumnos de 7º de Ravenclaw, pero en seguida salieron de la espesura de vegetación que llegaba hasta la playa, varias personas más, como Michael Corner, también de Ravenclaw y los hermanos Creevey.

En seguida pasaron a contarles que todos ellos habían salido más o menos juntos por el orden de la lista (Carmichael, Chang, Corner, Creevey, Davies, Edgecombe) y se habían reunido para encontrar un sitio seguro.

- Nosotros salimos justo después de ese bestia de Crabbe, y vimos como acosó a una chica de 3º que se llamaba Emma Dobbs.- dijo Colin.

Tanto Luna como Hermione notaron la diferencia entre decir "se llama" a "se llamaba".

- Dennis y yo nos habíamos escondido, Crabbe no usó la magia, simplemente le partió el cuello…y le quitó el objeto que llevaba, una capa de invisibilidad.- continuó Colin.

Hermione y Luna se estremecieron al oír aquello. Ahora entendía de donde habían sacado los Slytherins la capa de invisibilidad.

- Pero hay algo muy extraño. Cuando salí creí que había sido un error, pero cuando hablé con Marietta, Roger y Eddie me di cuenta de que no lo era.- dijo Cho.- Ninguno de los alumnos de 7º teníamos objeto dentro de nuestra mochila.

- Al encontrarnos vimos que los objetos tienen menor utilidad como defensa a medida que el curso es mayor.- dijo Michael Corner.- Desde los objetos de defensa muggle de los alumnos de primero, hasta la defensa únicamente a base de varita de los alumnos de séptimo.

Hermione pensó que todo aquello tenía bastante sentido, sobre todo después de ver los objetos que tenían los chicos. La chica que Draco Malfoy había matado, era de 3º y llevaba veneno, la chica que Crabbe mató también era de 3º y tenía una capa de invisibilidad. Dennis Creevey, de tercer curso, tenía un chaleco de piel de dragón que repelía casi cualquier tipo de hechizo, luego Colin, de 5º, tenía un frasquito con poción energizante, Luna, de 5º también, la escoba con la que habían llegado hasta allí. Hermione, de 6º, la sangre de dragón, y Michael Corner, también de 6º, unos omniculares, con los que habían podido verlas mientras volaban. Luego, los de 7º únicamente tenían su varita.

Pero esta clasificación por jerarquías no había sido un descubrimiento exclusivo de ellos. Los Slytherins, que durante la noche habían conseguido agruparse en su mayoría, hacía rato que lo habían descubierto. A parte de la gran colección de objetos que suponía los objetos de cada alumno de Slytherin, había que añadir los que habían conseguido a lo largo de la noche.

En cuanto descubrieron que los alumnos de primero tenían objetos de defensa muggle, decidieron perseguirlos como prioridad, además de los de cursos inferiores, que tenían objetos más interesantes.

A esas horas de la mañana, aún a falta de algunos que no habían conseguido encontrar, decidieron buscar un lugar seguro desde donde trazar un plan.

Draco estaba un poco fastidiado por el lastre que suponía tener que cargar con el cuerpo inerte de Goyle, a quien Hermione había echado una maldición muy potente.

- Creo que dejaremos aquí a Goyle.- anunció Draco.

- ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí- se quejó Crabbe.

- Bueno, si no quieres dejarlo aquí solo, puedes quedarte con él.-dijo Draco como amenaza.

No quería prescindir de la ayuda como fuerza física que podía aportarle Crabbe, pero también sabía que Crabbe no se quedaría solo cuidando de Goyle pudiendo estar con él. Crabbe podía ser fuerte pero como mago era un inepto.

- No, claro que iré contigo.- dijo Crabbe sintiendo mucho tener que dejar a su amigo a un destino incierto.

- No se que maldición utilizó esa maldita sangre sucia, pero no se como hacerla desaparecer, es magia muy avanzada, y no podemos permitirnos cargar con un lastre que nos ponga en peligro a todos. A estas alturas, todas las casas se habrán puesto en nuestra busca. Lo hago por el bien de todos, mis pequeñas serpientes.- Draco se sentía inmensamente satisfecho por ser el centro de atención y el cabecilla de los Slytherins. Tener a todos a sus pies, dispuestos a cumplir cualquier orden por su parte, le hacía sentirse muy poderoso.

Los objetos recopilados por los Slytherins eran de todo tipo. En ese momento, antes de partir, los tenía todos delante. Aquello parecía una especie de ofrenda. Tenía todos los objetos a su disposición, él sería quien decidiría que objeto debía llevar alguien cuando le mandara hacer alguna misión. Entre ellos había veritaserum, poción multijugos, sangre de unicornio, venenos y antídotos, arcos y flechas mágicas, ametralladoras, sierras eléctricas… un sin fin de cosas. Entre todas ellas hubo una que le llamó la atención.

Era una preciosa katana con una serpiente plateada en la funda. La cogió y la sacó, viendo brillar la afilada hoja de metal a la luz del sol. Una serpiente tallada a lo largo de la hoja parecía mirarle desafiante. Decidió que aquella katana sería para él. Sólo era un simple objeto muggle, pero no le importaba. Él ya sabía la mayor defensa que podía saber, el uso del Avada Kedavra. ¿Qué importaba si se divertía un poco al estilo muggle? Siempre podía recurrir a la maldición asesina cuando se encontrara en apuros.

Cogió la katana y se la colgó en su funda a la espalda.

- Recoged todo eso, nos vamos.- ordenó Draco sonriendo al pensar lo mucho que deseaba que Potter probara el frío sabor del metal que cargaba a su espalda.

**La hija del viento: Como has podido ver, ahora se entiende más la mecánica del juego, y si, la verdad es que es bastante cruel. Si has leído este capítulo, habrás visto que Hermione no fue la primera baja. Ella es una parte fundamental del ff, aunque no quiere decir que no pueda morir más adelante…**

**Ana María: Si has leído este capítulo, espero que te haya aclarado aún más la línea del ff. Como bien dices, la muerte de la primera chica fue un poco brusca, pero quise que fuera así porque, como dices, tenían que tomar conciencia de la situación. Espero que el resto de muertes no se me vayan de las manos jejejeje. Bueno, ya ves que Hermione no fue la primera baja, ella es muy importante para este ff. Y claro, Harry se perfila como el líder de los buenos y Draco como el de los malos. Quizás esté haciendo un Draco demasiado malo para como es en realidad, pero quería un Draco malo malísimo jejejeje. Estoy tratando de ahondar en las personalidades de los personajes, supongo que en esta situación límite es donde aflora su verdadera personalidad, espero conseguirlo. Aún no se cuantos días del ff ocupará la historia, ni siquiera tengo claro como va acabar…**

**Jan Black: Me alegra que te gustara mi historia. Veo que estás muy emocionada ¡Me encanta jejejeje! Se aceptan sugerencias para las próximas muertes (por ahora la de Cho lleva la mayoría de los votos), pero no aseguro poder cumplirlas porque como autora tengo mis preferencias y sé algunos personajes que NO van a morir. Sobre las muertes sangrientas, bueno, inevitablemente algunas lo serán, pero no es el objetivo del ff, el objetivo es ver cómo cambia su comportamiento y su forma de pensar en esa situación extrema, pero de todas formas espero que sigas por aquí y que te guste el fic. Como habrás visto, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores ;-D. Besitos. (la isla aún depara algunas sorpresas jejejeje)**

**Marin Black: Jejejeje ¡¡Si! ¡¡¡Harry a luchar con su caldero plegable! Eso le hace casi invencible (léase el tono irónico al estilo Snape). Me alegro de verte por aquí haciéndome el aguante. Muchos besitos para ti. A ver si te veo por el msn.**

**Pilika lasthope: jejejejeje, como tu psicólogo se entere de que lees esto te lo va a prohibir. Ya desaté los instintos asesinos de otros lectores y ahora andan en duelo a muerte mientras actualizo…rolleyes**


	4. El fin de la inocencia

¡¡Hola! Por fin traigo más. Es que estoy un poco bloqueada con este fic, porque puede continuar de muchas formas y aún no me he decidido por cuál de ellas…

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews ¡please, me hacen mucha ilusión!

Me he dado cuenta de que este capítulo quedó muuuy largo, espero que no se os haga pesado.

¡¡Besitos!

4 EL FIN DE LA INOCENCIA

Harry y los demás habían pasado la noche en el mismo lugar donde encontraron a Eve, la niña del hacha. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a ver a nadie más. Ya cuando la mañana estaba bien entrada decidieron salir de allí, con la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione o a algunos de los Gryffindors.

Sacaron el mapa de Parvati para ver hacia donde se podían dirigir, tal vez hubiera alguna edificación no demasiado lejos de allí. Mientras consultaban el mapa, Ron tuvo una idea. Era algo que había estado pensando durante la noche, en la cual ninguno de ellos habló demasiado. Todos estaban demasiado traumatizados.

¿No te parece que un mapa es poco útil? - dijo Ron.

No se a que te refieres. Pues supongo que sí es útil. - dijo Harry.

Quiero decir que ¿Qué utilidad puede tener saber que aquí hay un bosque, allí una montaña y allá una playa? - dijo Ron, pero ninguno de los presentes entendía lo que quería decir. - Trae.

Ron le quitó a Harry el mapa de las manos. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Revela tu secreto. - dijo Ron apuntando con la varita al mapa.

Tal y como había supuesto, el mapa comenzó a dibujar unos pequeños puntitos en su superficie. Era un sistema parecido al del mapa del merodeador. Todos se quedaron mirándole sorprendidos.

A esto me refería. Esto SI que es útil. - dijo Ron.

Aquellos que no conocían la existencia del mapa del merodeador sí que se mostraron verdaderamente fascinados.

Sobre la superficie del mapa podían ver todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts y en qué lugar de la isla se encontraban, claro que eran muchísimos y encontrar entre todos los puntos a Hermione era difícil.

Cada uno buscaba a quien más le interesaba, como por ejemplo Parvati, que buscaba a Lavender. Mientras buscaban vieron una masa de puntitos que se movían a la vez.

Mira, los Slytherins, se han reunido todos. - dijo Ginny con voz asustada.

Y han dejado atrás a Goyle, mirad, el puntito de Goyle no se mueve, a lo mejor está muerto… - dijo Padma.

No hacía falta que ninguno dijera nada. Todos sabían que el hecho de que todos los Slytherins se hubieran reunido no podía significar nada bueno.

Harry realizó sobre el mapa un hechizo localizador con el nombre de Hermione, que al final resultó funcionar, ya que entre todos los puntos que representaban a los alumnos, uno destacó sobre los demás. Vieron con esperanza que no estaba muy lejos de allí, y que además se movía, lo que significaba que estaba viva.

¡Está con un grupo de Ravenclaws! - dijo Padma muy alegrada.

Si, y también hay miembros del ED como Luna, Cho, Michael Corner… - dijo Ginny.

Ni siquiera en ese momento Ron pudo contener su instinto protector cuando oyó el nombre de Michael Corner, y miró de reojo a Ginny.

Ya te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte, que ahora sale con Cho. - dijo Ginny.

Vamos con ellos ¿no? - dijo Harry a los demás, que asintieron. - No creo que nos lleve más de una hora a pie.

El grupo se puso en marcha. Les resultaba muy útil poder ver sus nombres sobre el mapa para asegurarse que iban en la dirección correcta.

Cuando llevaban un buen rato caminando les sorprendió una voz que salió de la nada, retumbando por toda la isla. Miraron el reloj y sintieron el temor y los nervios en su interior al comprobar que había llegado el momento del recuento.

En ese momento, todos los alumnos que había en la isla dejaron lo que estuvieran haciendo para poner atención al recuento de bajas y a esperar aterrorizados lo que pasaría si el cupo de 10 bajas por día no se cumplía.

Buenos días, nuestros queridos niños - dijo la voz del mortífago con un claro deje de ironía y burla. - suponemos que estáis impacientes por saber cuantos de vuestros compañeros han muerto durante la primera noche. No vamos a haceros esperar: Emma Dobbs (Gryffindor), Laura Madley (Hufflepuff), Kevin Cork (sin determinar), Sean Irwell (sin determinar), Helena Owens (Ravenclaw), Ian Roberts (sin determinar)

El grupo en el que estaba Harry se miraban los unos a los otros, aunque entre las bajas hubiera Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff no podían relacionar en ese momento esos nombres con caras conocidas. Supusieron que cuando decían "sin determinar" se referían a alumnos de primer curso, que no habían llegado a ser seleccionados para ninguna casa.

En el grupo de la playa, la situación era algo distinta, ahí si conocían a la Ravenclaw fallecida, además de que las otras dos chicas iban a tercer curso como Dennis Creevey. El chico no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas y se aferró a su hermano como si buscara protección.

Pero aún no había acabado la lista. El cupo no se había completado.

En el grupo de Slytherins, Draco Malfoy miraba muy extrañado a sus vasallos. ¿Sólo habían matado a tres alumnos de primero? Eso quería decir que el resto de armas que habían conseguido lo habían hecho por la fuerza, sin llegar a matar. Se sintió un poco decepcionado por aquello, pero en seguida prestó atención a lo que ocurriría con el resto de la lista, con un poco de suerte le tocaría a alguien de los que no soportaba.

Vosotros lo habéis querido. No habéis tomado en serio nuestras advertencias, así que ahora no queda más remedio que dejar vuestro destino en manos del azar. - dijo el mortífago.

Inmediatamente todos los collares de los alumnos se pusieron a pitar con insistencia. Aquello les tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo a quienes no estaban rodeados por muchos de sus compañeros. Aún estaba fresca en sus memorias la imagen de la chica que había desafiado a los dementores y su collar explotó.

La situación era de pánico generalizado, incluso los collares de los Slytherins pitaban ante su asombro.

Ginny se puso a gritar histérica cuando vio su collar con una luz roja parpadeando, pensaba que ella iba a morir.

Tranquila, Ginny, todos los nuestros están sonando también, debe ser una especie de macabra distracción, somos 6 y solo hacen falta 4 bajas, y a los 6 nos pita el collar. - dijo Harry.

Trataba de consolar a Ginny sin saber muy bien qué decía. En realidad debería haberse tranquilizado él mismo porque desde que había oído que no se cumplían las bajas, temía que él era uno de los objetivos más suculentos a los ojos de los mortífagos.

Uno tras otro empezaron a estallar collares en distintos lugares de la isla.

El sonido de los collares cesó. Harry y los demás se miraron aliviados al ver que ninguno de ellos había sido elegido. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar oír el resto de la lista esperando que no hubiera nadie conocido.

Mientras, el grupo de la playa estaba consternado. Había sangre y restos no identificables por todas partes. Cho lloraba arrodillada en la arena presa de un ataque de histeria cubierta de la sangre de su amiga Marietta. A Hermione no le simpatizaba Marietta después de que se chivara a Umbridge de la existencia del ED, pero tampoco es que pudiera haberle deseado la muerte, y menos de una forma tan horrible.

Cho se levantó de la arena, con la varita en alto y echó a correr hacia el bosque. La sangre se mezclaba en su rostro junto con las lágrimas en una visión dantesca. Estaba fuera de si.

Varios de los presentes la siguieron con el propósito de retenerla.

Cho, tranquilízate ¿dónde crees que vas? - dijo Michael Corner intentando superar la conmoción de la muerte de Marietta para evitar que Cho hiciera una locura.

Davies y Carmichael trataban de retener a Cho por la fuerza, mientras la chica repartía codazos y patadas sin ton ni son.

¿Qué donde voy? Voy a matar a quien se ponga en mi camino. No pienso ser yo la próxima. - dijo Cho.

Y con un Petrificus Totalus se deshizo de ellos y desapareció en el bosque.

Ahora, la lista completa. - anunció el mortífago con una carcajada.- Lavender Brown (Gryffindor), Marietta Edgecombe (Ravenclaw), Justin Finch Fletchley (Hufflepuff) y Dean Thomas (Gryffindor) ¡¡¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!

Para ese momento Parvati lloraba con desesperación sobre el hombro de su hermana, quien lloraba de forma silenciosa. Lo mismo ocurría con Ginny, y Harry y Ron estaban tan consternados que no podían ni llorar si quiera.

Hermione sentía una rabia inmensa, mientras los demás se consolaban entre sí, ella pensaba en algo. Ningún Slytherin había muerto y no era casualidad. Tal vez si se reunían todos para ir contra los Slytherins pudieran tener una oportunidad para evitar más muertes. De esta forma, si ellos acechaban a los Slytherins o los amenazaban con la muerte, los mortífagos dejarían aquel absurdo juego.

Pero no todo el mundo tenía la fría lucidez de Hermione. Muchos de los alumnos habían caído en una locura parecida a la de Cho. Se habían convertido en potenciales asesinos, al margen de los Slytherins, porque pensaban que si mataban a quien encontraran y ellos seguían con vida, pararían la lista de bajas al azar, salvando con ello sus vidas. No era difícil encontrar un motivo para matar a alguien en una situación así, todo el mundo odia a alguien, o le tiene envidia, o simplemente le cae mal por algo que le hizo…

Lo que no sabían era que los mortífagos ya habían contado con una reacción parecida por parte de los alumnos más débiles mentalmente, de esa forma la lista de bajas se dispararía superando con creces el cupo de 10. Estaban deseando ver lo que eran capaces de hacer un grupo de niños aterrorizados y desesperados por no ser ellos los próximos.

Harry y los demás volvieron a emprender el camino en busca del grupo de la isla. Ninguno de ellos decía nada, pero era obvio que todos ellos pensaban que todo aquello era demasiado macabro para ser verdad. Para no perderse, seguían el mapa, y para su sorpresa vieron que un puntito con el nombre de Cho Chang se había separado del grupo y no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

Qué tonta.- murmuró Harry. - ¿A donde se cree que va sola?

Claramente preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle, Harry pensó en ir a buscarla. Hacía mucho que Cho había dejado de preocuparle en el terreno sentimental, pero eso no significaba que pensara dejarla sola, más aún cuando él sabía de sobra, por sus clases con el ED, que la chica no era muy espabilada.

De pronto oyó algo que le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia.

No es justo que haya muerto Lavender y esa tonta que ni sabía hacer un Expelliarmus siga viva. - dijo Parvati muy dolida por la pérdida de su amiga.

Escúchame. - dijo Harry agarrando a Parvati fuertemente por los hombros. - Nadie es más valioso que otro, todas las vidas son igual de importantes. Ella acaba de perder a su amiga, al igual que tu, ¿te gustaría que pensara lo mismo de ti?

Parvati se quedó callada, pero pensaba para sí misma que aquello no era cierto. Al menos para ella, su propia vida era más importante que cualquier otra. Así que, resignada, siguió al grupo en busca de Cho.

Cuando vieron a Cho a lo lejos no fueron conscientes de la locura que se había apoderado de la chica hasta que empezaron a recibir hechizos malintencionados. El primero alcanzó a Ginny, estampándola contra un árbol, el segundo hizo que Eve, la niña del hacha, quedara petrificada. Los primeros hechizos los habían cogido por sorpresa, pero al tercer hechizo y habían descubierto que pasaba algo raro y, alertas, fueron capaces de evitarlos.

Conforme se acercaba, Cho pudo distinguir que entre ellos se encontraba Harry. Podía enfrentarse a Parvati, Ginny o Padma, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada contra Harry, él siempre le llevaría ventaja.

¿Estás ciega? Somos nosotros. - dijo Padma en cuanto Cho llegó a su altura.

Cho se disculpaba, diciendo que no se había dado cuenta de que eran ellos, pero en sus ojos se podía ver reflejada la locura.

¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué vas sola? - preguntó Harry.

Cho se dio la vuelta con una extraña sonrisa y echó a correr alejándose de ellos.

¡Espera, Cho! - gritó Harry haciendo el intento de correr tras ella, pero el brazo de Parvati lo retuvo.

Será mejor que no os vuelva a encontrar. - dijo Cho a lo lejos, y desapareció en el bosque.

Harry se quedó parado un instante, profundamente frustrado. – Como ves, no todo el mundo tiene tus buenas intenciones. - confirmó Parvati.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de aquello, el anterior comentario de Parvati acerca de la muerte de Lavender, y ahora la extraña actitud de Cho, habían hecho que empezara a comprender cómo estaba cambiando la actitud de la gente. Miró a sus compañeros, y por primera vez, dudó de que detrás de sus miradas amigables se escondieran malos pensamientos.

Fueron a ver cómo se encontraba Ginny después del golpe contra el árbol. No era nada grave, tan sólo unos rasguños. Pero la niña del hacha estaba petrificada.

¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? - preguntó Ron.

Harry le miró con los ojos desorbitados, creyendo leer entre líneas que la dejaran allí porque era un estorbo. Ron se dio cuenta de la expresión de Harry y aclaró el comentario.

Me refiero a que ha sido un Petrificus totalus, hace falta una poción para revivirla. - dijo Ron.

No será muy complicado, tampoco ha sido un basilisco ¿no? - bromeó Harry.

Entre todos llevaron a la niña del hacha con ellos de camino hacia la playa. Pero durante el camino, Harry seguía tomando consciencia de lo que ocurría. Podía comprender la desconfianza que estaba minándoles por dentro, incluso él mismo la había sentido sólo hacía unos minutos. _"Es eso lo que quieren."_ Pensó Harry.

Entretanto, en otro lugar de la isla, los Slytherins buscaban un lugar donde esconderse y desde donde trazar sus planes. Llegaron a una gruta bastante escondida que a Draco le pareció un sitio apropiado.

Si esta cueva es apropiada, nos quedaremos aquí, pero si no, habrá que buscar otro sitio aunque estemos cansados de caminar. - dijo Draco.

Los demás chicos de Slytherin, a quienes les había tocado cargar con todos los bultos, se sintieron aliviados y desearon que aquel sitio fuera adecuado.

Tu, Crabbe, entra a inspeccionar la cueva, a ver si es suficientemente espaciosa para todos. - ordenó Draco.

Crabbe acató la orden y se adentró en la cueva. Había caminado unos metros y la oscuridad era ya impenetrable.

Draco, no veo nada. - gritó desde el interior.

Draco chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil?

¿Acaso no sabes usar el Lumos? - dijo Draco.

Ah, claro, el Lumos. - se oyó decir a Crabbe.

Pero no llegaron a ver la luz encendida de la varita del chico. De repente oyeron una especie de rugido, los gritos de Crabbe, cómo su cuerpo era golpeado con las paredes de piedra y cómo sus huesos empezaban a romperse, todo ello envuelto en un misterioso canto.

La mayoría de los Slytherins gritaron horrorizados, pero ninguno era lo bastante valiente para adentrarse en la cueva a rescatar a su compañero. Por algo eran Slytherins y no Gryffindors. Algunas de las chicas incluso echaron a correr para alejarse de allí, pero Draco, en un estado de sorprendente tranquilidad, se lo impidió.

Draco, pensativo pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, hizo un hechizo bloqueador sobre la entrada de la gruta, de forma que se pudiera entrar en ella pero no se pudiera salir.

Cuando los gritos dejaron de oírse y un pequeño reguero de sangre era contenido por el hechizo bloqueador, fue cuando supieron que Crabbe no volvería.

¿Qué era esa cosa? - preguntó Pansy.

Parece mentira que no lo sepas. - dijo Draco mirándola con desdén.

Pero por la expresión de los demás Slytherins se dio cuenta de que no lo sabían. Se sintió un poco decepcionado por la ineptitud de su pequeño ejército. Estaba más que claro lo que había dentro de aquella gruta.

Eso, era una mantícora, y canturrea mientras devora a su presa - explicó Draco a pesar de los murmullos de horror. - Es un animal con cabeza de hombre, cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión, y su piel repele casi todos los hechizos, por lo que habría sido inútil entrar a ayudar a Crabbe. Pero chicos, nos quedaremos aquí. Con el hechizo de protección, la mantícora no nos podrá atacar, a menos que alguno de vosotros sea tan estúpido como para entrar voluntariamente. Y se me ocurre algún que otro uso para esta cueva…

Con ayuda del mapa no les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar al grupo de la playa ni tampoco volvieron a encontrarse a nadie más por el camino.

Hermione caminaba dando vueltas por la arena, pensando algún plan además de intentar buscar una solución para los chicos petrificados. Ahora su grupo estaba bastante disminuido, Marietta había muerto y Cho había huido pero les había dejado a Roger Davies, Michael Corner y Eddie Carmichael fuera de combate.

Oyeron un ruido en la espesura de la vegetación, y los cuatro chicos que quedaban se pusieron en alerta, sosteniendo sus varitas ante un posible ataque, pero no les hizo falta porque suspiraron aliviados al ver a Harry y los demás. Hermione corrió a abrazar a sus amigos, alegrada de haberlos encontrado y haciendo surgir en su interior un sentimiento de seguridad.

Rápidamente se contaron todo lo que les había ocurrido desde que se separaron al inicio del juego, parecía increíble que todo aquello hubiera pasado en solo unas horas.

Déjame ver ese mapa. - dijo Hermione.

La idea de tener un mapa como el de Parvati era bastante esperanzadora, de esa forma podrían ver si se acercaba alguien que no fuera de confianza además de poder buscar algún sitio donde ocultarse. No hizo falta mirar demasiado el mapa para descubrir donde se habían reunido los Slytherins, una densa masa de puntitos se agrupaban llamando la atención. Hermione suspiró decepcionada. En todo aquel caos, los únicos que habían tenido sentido común habían sido los Slytherins. Mantenerse unidos era el recurso más seguro en ese caso.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? No sabemos de quien fiarnos, ya veis lo que nos ha pasado con Cho hace un rato. - comentó Ginny.

Lo primero que debemos hacer es intentar encontrar los ingredientes de la poción para revivir a los petrificados. - dijo Hermione.

Eso es muy fácil de decir, pero dudo mucho de que vayamos a encontrar todos los ingredientes en esta isla. - dijo Ron.

Se miraron desilusionados, por supuesto que lo mejor era tratar de revivir a los petrificados pero estaba claro que era casi imposible.

A menos que los ingredientes formen parte de los objetos de alguien. Yo, por ejemplo, tengo sangre de dragón, podríamos buscarlos. - dijo Hermione.

¿Piensas ir por toda la isla preguntando uno por uno incluso a quienes tienen instintos psicópatas? - ironizó Ron.

Lo siento, pero no tengo otra solución, en vez de buscar pegas podrías pensar otra forma de arreglarlo. - dijo Hermione mordazmente.

¡Basta! Lo único que no necesitamos es pelearnos entre nosotros mismos. - dijo Harry. - Lo único que se me ocurre es buscar un lugar seguro para dejar a los petrificados hasta que sepamos como revivirlos.

¿Crees que hay algún lugar seguro en esta isla? - dijo Padma.

No, pero con suerte nadie más tendrá un mapa como este o al menos que sepa utilizarlo. - dijo Harry.

No me parece mala idea, está claro que cuatro petrificados serían un peligro para ir transportándolos por la isla, pero sólo si encontramos un lugar verdaderamente seguro. - dijo Hermione.

Mientras conversaban el posible destino de los petrificados, Luna seguía la conversación con su aire soñador de siempre.

Es muy fácil. - dijo Luna y todos se giraron a mirarla esperando una solución. - Según un reportaje de El Quisquilloso, mezclando polvo de hada y sangre de lethifold se consigue una poción de invisibilidad.

Suponiendo que haya lethifolds en la isla… ¿Quién iba a conseguir su sangre? - dijo Ron horrorizado.

Suponiendo que ese reportaje no sea un fraude. - dijo Hermione bastante escéptica.

Bueno… si no me creéis, podemos intentar el hechizo desilusionador, claro que yo no se hacerlo. - dijo Luna despreocupadamente.

Aquello ya era una respuesta más aceptable, y en seguida todos miraron a Hermione. El hechizo desilusionador era bastante avanzado. Hermione abrazó a Luna.

¡Gracias! Eso si que es una buena solución. - dijo Hermione. - Ahora hay que encontrar un sitio donde esconderlos y desilusionarlos para que nadie los vea y les ataque.

Pero… ¿sabes hacer el hechizo? - preguntó Harry.

Vaya pregunta.- dijo Hermione con tono de suficiencia y una sonrisita. - Y bueno… he estado pensando una forma de hacer presión e intentar no seguir con este maldito juego.

Nuevamente todos la miraron esperando el plan que Hermione había ideado, preguntándose por qué no lo habría contado antes. Harry y Ron sabían de sobra que los planes de Hermione solían ser bastante buenos.

Es muy arriesgado… Pero si conseguimos que más gente se una a nosotros… Teniendo en cuenta que no podemos hacer nada contra los mortífagos y los dementores…

¡Suéltalo ya! - dijo Ron.

Bueno… Es intentar atacar a los Slytherins. Son muchos porque se han reunido todos, pero si empiezan a haber bajas de Slytherins tal vez dejen este estúpido juego. Si se cubren las bajas con Slytherins tal vez todos los demás sobrevivamos. - dijo Hermione.

Todos se quedaron mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

¿Nos estás diciendo que matemos a los Slytherins? - dijo Harry sin creer que aquella idea hubiera salido de Hermione.

En realidad, espero que con amenazarlos o tomarlos como rehenes sea suficiente. Matarlos sería la última medida desesperada y espero que no tengamos que llegar a ella. - dijo Hermione sabiendo que no sería capaz de matar a nadie, ni a Draco Malfoy.

Tiene bastante sentido. - dijo Harry. - Pero sólo hay un problema, ellos son por lo menos sesenta, y nosotros nueve.

Por eso digo que deberíamos buscar a más gente que se una a nosotros. - dijo Hermione. - ¿Qué pensáis los demás?

Todos los demás estaban asustados. La idea de enfrentarse a los Slytherins en su totalidad no era muy alentadora, aunque en principio el plan no incluía matarlos sino hacer presión psicológica o física pero sin matarlos.

Yo estoy de acuerdo, podría matar un Slytherin sin con ello salvo mi vida o la de los demás. - dijo Parvati, envalentonada por la muerte de Lavender.

¡Parvati! - exclamó Padma asombrada.

¿Qué harías tú? Yo mataría un Slytherin si con eso salvara tu vida. - contestó a su hermana gemela.

Se quedaron callados. Un silencio dudoso que se entendía como una aceptación del plan de Hermione. No tenían otro plan, ni otra posibilidad de parar aquel juego.

Bien, ahora tendremos que buscar a más gente. Miraremos en el mapa quienes están mas cerca. - dijo Harry cogiendo el mapa de Parvati.

**Ana María: ¡Qué bien que decidieras seguir leyendo el fic aunque sea un poco extraño! A ver qué te pareció este capítulo, las cosas se empiezan a aclarar bastante ¿no? Espero que me llegue la iluminación de cómo seguir el ff. ¡Besitos!**

**Marin Black: Claro que no es justo que Draco sepa el Avada, pero su padre es mortifago, algún privilegio debe tener ¿no? Jejeje, bueno tu ya sabes que ando muy bloqueada con este fic, pero espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente porque estoy pensando en hacer un capitulo sobre qué ocurre con la Orden y los mortífagos. Ak ve a los mortífagos comiendo palomitas mientras ven lo que ocurre en la isla con una pantalla gigante**

**Pilika Last Hope: A ver si te gustó este capítulo! ¡Besitos!**

**Magu: Me alegro que te guste el ff y espero seguir viéndote por aquí ¡bienvenido/a!**

**Jan Black: ¿Quieres que mate a Draco? Oo No se si seré capaz… ¡pobretico Draco! Tampoco creo que mate a todos y deje a Hogwarts sin alumnos jejeje, pero apunto a Cho para la lista negra, tiene demasiados votos como para no tomarlo en cuenta.**

**Dimebonitareina: ¡Qué bien que volviste! Me pareció justo lo de repartir los objetos según su importancia y la experiencia, porque así están más igualados (mira los mortífagos que considerados son…) Te digo que Hermione será muy importante para el ff, supongo que si has leído este capítulo te habrás dado cuenta. Me han dicho que se parece al Señor de las moscas, yo me lo leí hace mucho y apenas me acuerdo, pero no pensé en ese libro cuando escribí el ff sino en una peli japonesa, creo que lo dije en el primer capítulo. ¡Besitos!**

**Laliari: ¡Bienvenida! Ahora que lo dices, había pensado en contar qué ocurría con Neville, que aún no ha aparecido en el ff, y seguro que podrá llegar a ser muy útil.**

**Joanne Distte: ¡¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el ff (ya vi que viste la peli de Battle Royale pero como ves el fic no sigue la misma línea que la peli) ¡Me siento halagada por tus comentarios! Jejeje. Sobre cuando los mortifagos llaman a Harry, señor, pues a todos los llaman "Señor xxxx" no solo a Harry, y lo hacen como de forma sarcástica (una forma de burlarse, considerandolos inferiores), lo usan tb con Harry como con todos para no hacerle distinción, que no crea que él es especial. ¿Crees que voy a cargarme a todos los Sly? ¡No creo! Jejejeje. Sobre Bellatrix ¡¡saldrá! Al ver tu review se me ocurrió que entrara en el ff porque haré un capitulo para ver que ocurre mientras con los mortifagos y con Dumbledore y el ministerio. ¡¡Gracias por tus comentarios! (falta poco para el Bella/Sirius jejeje)**


	5. Presiones externas

**¡Hola!**

**Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar el fic, pero estaba muy bloqueada (y lo sigo estando jejejeje) Este ff me resulta muy difícil de escribir porque aún no tengo muy claro qué es lo que va a ocurrir. Bueno, en realidad si que tengo pensado lo que va a pasar, pero tal vez la historia sea más corta de lo que esperaba (aparte de lo que tengo pensado no se me ocurren más cosas). Además se me borraron todos mis ff de mi cd donde los guardo (sí, un horror total T.T) y he tenido que reescribir este capítulo casi entero porque perdí lo que había escrito.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir mi ff, y me alegro que os esté gustando. Espero que os guste este capítulo. No tenía pensado incluir nada de lo que ocurría fuera de la isla, pero me propusieron que escribiera algo de lo que pasa en el ministerio después de la noticia y no me pareció mala idea.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones ¡y dejadme reviews!**

**5 PRESIONES EXTERNAS**

En esos momentos, una extensa discusión se mantenía en el Ministerio de Magia. Demasiadas coincidencias en un mismo día auguraban una nueva etapa de terror para el mundo mágico.

El día anterior, todo estaba preparado en Hogwarts para la llegada de los estudiantes. En Hogsmeade, Hagrid esperaba a los muchachos para realizar la tradicional travesía por el lago, acompañando a los alumnos de primero, y numerosos carros llevados por threstrals aguardaban a sus ocupantes. Pero algo raro pasaba… el tren no llegaba, y no habían sido avisados de que hubiera ocurrido algún contratiempo mecánico. Después de casi una hora de retraso, una lechuza del colegio llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade con la noticia de que los alumnos habían sido secuestrados. Hagrid no podía creérselo, aunque la evidente ausencia del tren no dejaba lugar a dudas. Acudió a Hogwarts en busca de una explicación para semejante horror, y fue recibido por una alterada profesora McGonagall. Dumbledore no estaba, había sido requerida su presencia de inmediato en el Ministerio de Magia.

Poco después de que el tren desapareciera dentro del túnel, algo rompió la seguridad del Ministerio.

Cornelius Fudge se encontraba en su despacho cuando, súbitamente, una pequeña nube de humo se formó en el centro de la habitación. Sólo aquel hecho ya hizo saltar la alarma de que algo raro pasaba. Desde que ocurrió la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, el Ministerio había sido reforzado en seguridad mágica, de manera que nada o nadie pudiera aparecerse en el interior del edificio. Y ahora… una nube de humo se formaba delante de sus propios ojos, en el despacho del Ministro, un lugar especialmente reforzado con hechizos anti-intrusiones.

De la nube de humo surgió un aparentemente inocente pergamino, que cayó al suelo planeando despacio. Estaba firmado por la Marca Tenebrosa, y en él se desvelaba el reciente secuestro de los chicos de Hogwarts, y su macabro propósito.

La relación entre Fudge y Dumbledore siempre había sido tensa, y la tirantez era aún más evidente después de que la aparición de Voldemort a principios de verano, dejara la imagen de Fudge con la reputación por los suelos. Pero ahora no tenía más remedio que acudir a Dumbledore, eran sus alumnos los que habían sido tomados como rehenes, eran sus alumnos los que iban a ser obligados a matarse entre ellos si no satisfacían las peticiones de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

De esta manera, Fudge avisó a Dumbledore, y también a los miembros destacados del Ministerio así como a los aurores. Se avecinaba una difícil reunión.

Albus Dumbledore estaba tranquilamente en su despacho de Hogwarts. Un nuevo curso iba a comenzar, y el hombre se sentía especialmente contento por aquello, siempre le había gustado el alegre bullicio de los estudiantes que llenaba el castillo. Fue entonces cuando vio que los retratos de su despacho comenzaban a murmurar entre sí, nerviosos y desapareciendo de sus cuadros, seguramente para ir a avisar de algo en algún otro lugar donde hubiera otro de sus retratos. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues en ese momento unas llamas aparecían en la chimenea de la sala, y dentro de ellas, la poco estimada presencia de la cabeza de Fudge.

'Albus, ha ocurrido algo terrible, tienes que venir al Ministerio inmediatamente. Vamos a convocar una reunión urgente del Wizengamot.' dijo Fudge con voz alterada.

'¿Qué ocurre, Cornelius?' dijo Dumbledore sabiendo que el hecho de que Fudge acudiera a él en busca de ayuda, no significaba nada bueno. Tenía que ser algo realmente grave como para que Fudge dejara a un lado las rencillas que había entre ellos.

'El Expreso de Hogwarts ha sido secuestrado. Los mortífagos tienen a los muchachos. ¡Van a matarlos!' dijo Fudge despareciendo entre un pequeño estallido de llamas.

Aquello era demasiado horrible para ser cierto. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de poner al corriente a Minerva McGonagall y dejarla al cargo de Hogwarts, antes de dirigirse hacia al Ministerio.  
Cuando llegó, ya estaban reunidos bastantes miembros del Wizengamot además de algunos de los aurores.

'La situación es crítica.' comenzó Fudge y sacó el pergamino como prueba. 'Los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso tienen en su poder a los muchachos que iban camino a Hogwarts. Dicen que si no liberamos a los mortífagos capturados en Azkaban y no nos rendimos ante ellos y devolvemos el poder al Lord Oscuro, los chicos irán muriendo a razón de mínimo diez bajas por día… a manos de sus propios compañeros.'

Después de oír el resumen, se levantó un continuo murmullo en la sala.

'Ya sabemos que han estado actuando los últimos meses, que han matado a familias enteras, que ahora los dementores están de su parte… y hoy han roto la seguridad del Ministerio al hacer que el pergamino apareciera en mi despacho. Todo apunta a que se han vuelto mucho más poderosos de lo que pensábamos.' continuó Fudge. 'Así que ahora estamos reunidos para decidir qué hacer.'

'Reuniremos a todos los aurores y los enviaremos a rescatar a los chicos.' dijo el jefe del Departamento de seguridad mágica.

'Eso no es posible. Según el pergamino los chicos se encuentran en un lugar protegido con un hechizo ilocalizador.' explicó Fudge.

Se hizo un silencio de derrota, no habría forma de que los encontraran.

'Creo que los padres de los estudiantes deberían ser avisados.' dijo Dumbledore.

'Sí, claro, les avisaremos.' dijo Fudge.

'Si no podemos localizar el paradero de los chicos, podríamos intentar localizar a los mortífagos.' dijo uno de los presentes.

'Eso tampoco es posible. Voldemort siempre fue inencontrable, y después de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios, también el resto de sus mortífagos.' dijo Dumbledore.

'Pero tenemos a los de Azkaban, ellos fueron arrestados justo aquel día. Si los liberamos, no sólo cumpliríamos con uno de sus objetivos sino que además nos podrían servir para averiguar donde están los demás.' propuso Shacklebot.

La reacción en general fue favorable a la propuesta. Dentro de las posibilidades, el liberar a los mortifagos presos resultaba la solución menos peligrosa, mucho menos peligrosa que el devolver el poder a Voldemort, más aún si les servían para conducirles al paradero del resto de los mortífagos.

'Se les podría interrogar por si supieran algo.' dijo Fudge.

'Dudo que sepan algo, han estado incomunicados en Azkaban, y en el caso de que supieran algo ¿crees que lo dirían? Esa gente es capaz de dar su vida por Él.' dijo otro de los asistentes.

'Nadie se resiste a un buen veritaserum.' dijo Shacklebot. 'Y no perdemos nada con intentarlo.'

'Está bien. ¿Alguien se opone al interrogatorio y liberación de los mortífagos de Azkaban?' preguntó Fudge.

Nadie parecía estar en desacuerdo, de momento, no había otra alternativa.

'Por cierto ¿Dónde está Tonks?' preguntó Dumbledore a Shacklebot.

'Estaba en una misión, tal vez no se haya enterado.'contestó Shackelbot.

'Dumbledore ¿qué haces que no avisas a "tu" Orden del Fénix?' preguntó irónicamente Fudge.

'Sí, claro, ahora mismo.' dijo Dumbledore llevándose una mano a su antebrazo derecho.  
'Te veo… no sé… demasiado tranquilo ¿me equivoco, Albus?' dijo Fudge. '¿No pensarás que de nuevo el "héroe" de Potter nos va a salvar de todo?'

'No menosprecies a Harry. Y, por supuesto que confío en él. Él sabe algo que Voldemort no sabe y podría ser muy útil.' dijo Dumbledore con tono tranquilo. 'Pero como es la vida de todos los chicos, y no sólo la de Harry, pienso que debemos hacer algo.'

Fudge se quedó mirando a Dumbledore como pensando "no se qué ve de especial en ese niño." Pero lo que Fudge no sabía era que Harry era el único con poder para vencer al Señor Tenebroso.

'Empieza por llamar a "tu" Orden del Fénix.' repitió Fudge.

'Ya lo he hecho.' dijo Dumbledore.

Fudge lo miró con escepticismo. No habían dejado de hablar desde que propuso que llamara a la Orden del Fénix y no había visto en qué momento lo había hecho. Lo cierto era que, la Orden del Fénix había desarrollado un medio de comunicación muy parecido al de los mortífagos y Voldemort, y ahora todos llevaban la Marca del Fénix en su antebrazo derecho. Todos menos uno. Severus Snape era el único que no la llevaba, debido al peligro que podía suponer para su condición de espía entre los mortífagos.

Varios aurores fueron enviados a Azkaban a interrogar y liberar a los presos. Y así fue pasando el resto de la noche, debatiendo sobre qué hacer. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que fueron puestos al corriente de la situación. Entonces llegó Minerva McGonagall, muy alterada y preocupada, haciendo un corro con sus compañeros de la Orden, para evitar los oídos curiosos de Fudge y otros miembros del Ministerio que no debían saber algunos planes secretos de la Orden.

'¿Qué ocurre, Minerva?' dijo Dumbledore al ver a la mujer tan nerviosa.

'Albus… No está. Le he buscado por todo el castillo…y no está ¡Snape no está!' dijo McGonagall con un halo de desconfianza en la voz.

Sin duda, Snape podía ser el miembro más escurridizo de la Orden, no estaba vinculado por la Marca del Fénix y había sido hecho inencontrable por su posición de espía entre los mortífagos, como uno más. Y no estaba en Hogwarts…

'¡No entiendo como confiaste en él¡No se puede confiar en un Slytherin y menos en uno como él!' amenazó Lupin agarrando a Dumbledore de la túnica.

El hombre lobo estaba muy afectado después de la muerte de Sirius, todos sus amigos de la infancia habían muerto, o traicionado, como el caso de Peter. Y ahora, su único consuelo, Harry, estaba encerrado en no se qué sitio amenazado de muerte.

Los Weasleys, ya bastante traumatizados por la noticia de la suerte que corrían sus hijos pequeños, tomaron la noticia de la desaparición de Snape también como un mal augurio.

'Siempre le di un voto de confianza, pero… ¿no es esto muy sospechoso?' dijo McGonagall.

'Yo confío en Snape.' murmuró Dumbledore ante la mirada furiosa del resto de la Orden.

Obviamente, ninguno entendía por qué Dumbledore no aceptaba ver que Snape les había traicionado. Su papel en la Orden era informar de los planes de Voldemort, y estaban seguros de que algo como lo que había ocurrido, no era algo que se pudiera hacer improvisadamente, por lo tanto, Snape debía saber algo y no se lo había dicho. Si no ¿por qué razón estaba desaparecido precisamente ahora?

La noche había pasado lentamente. Y entonces, una nueva nube de humo apareció en la sala. Todos se acercaron a ver qué noticia traía. En el pergamino había una lista con diez nombres. La lista con las diez primeras bajas. Supieron que aquello iba en serio. Entonces, los aurores que habían ido a Azkaban, volvieron. Los que estaban en la sala se giraron esperando encontrar alguna declaración de los presos.

'Se han escapado. Cuando llegamos no estaban. ¡No queda ni un maldito mortífago en Azkaban!'

Entretanto, en otro lugar marcado como inencontrable, se respiraba cierto aire de victoria. En una gran sala se encontraban Voldemort y sus mortífagos, como si asistieran a una macabra fiesta. Voldemort, sentado en sillón en la penumbra de la habitación, observaba y esperaba el desenlace final con la seguridad de quien ha ganado una batalla. Mientras, los demás se entretenían como podían, y desde luego, tenían con lo que divertirse. Casi ocupando una de las paredes completamente, un enorme holograma a modo de pantalla mostraba una vista aérea de la isla, en la cual se distinguían con una luz verde parpadeante aquellos nombres que seguían con vida y su ubicación, y con luz roja y fija, la situación de los cadáveres. La reunión se desarrollaba de forma distendida aunque los asistentes, en la situación relajada estaban desprovistos de sus máscaras, seguían aún con sus túnicas negras, por si fuera necesaria una actuación de urgencia.

La voz de un hombre sollozante despertó a Voldemort de sus sueños de grandeza.

'Señor¿es necesario continuar con esto?' dijo la voz quebrada de una enorme figura arrodillada a sus pies.

'Por supuesto, Crabbe.'

'¡Pero mi hijo ha muerto!' dijo el hombre elevando su mirada hacia su Señor.

'Por una buena causa' dijo Voldemort deslizando su mano dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y agarrando la varita. '¿Acaso olvidaste que me juraste lealtad hasta el día de tu muerte?'

'Fui yo quien juró lealtad, no él, y ahora él está muerto mientras que yo…'

'Crucio' susurró con voz melosa a la vez que se levantaba del sillón.

Crabbe comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Voldemort odiaba aquellos síntomas de debilidad. Las vidas de sus mortífagos eran de su propiedad, ellos debían dar voluntariamente su vida o la de cualquiera si eso significaba darle poder. Alguien que separa su vida privada de sus obligaciones no era digno de servirle como él se merecía.

Se oyeron algunas risas entre los gritos de dolor del hombre. Sin duda, había algunos de sus siervos que comprendían lo que significaba ser mortífago, pero nunca estaba de más una demostración pública de quien era el que tenía el poder allí. Cuando Voldemort pasó de largo de Crabbe, dejó de apuntarle con la varita, el hombre permaneció un rato encogido en el suelo.

'Eso pasa por tener hijos' dijo una voz alegre como si aún siguiera riendo. 'No dan más que problemas.'

'¿Qué sabrás tú?' dijo Crabbe.

'Por eso mismo, yo decidí no cargar con ese lastre. Soy demasiado buena para conformarme con tener hijos a quienes cuidar. Me merecía algo mejor' dijo Bellatrix mirando de reojo a Voldemort, que ahora estaba a su lado. 'Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que tu hijo haya muerto por algo tan noble.'

Crabbe miró a Bellatrix con incomprensión. Siempre había sido bastante radical en ese sentido, pero ahora empezaba a confirmar que Azkaban le había afectado más de lo que creía.

'Nunca fuiste un buen mortífago, Crabbe' dijo Voldemort, y Crabbe abrió mucho los ojos esperando un nuevo Cruciatus o incluso un Avada Kedavra. 'Pero te estoy dando otra oportunidad, considérate afortunado. Deberías tomar ejemplo de los alumnos aventajados.'

Voldemort dio una palmada en el hombro a Bellatrix y la mujer se sonrojó por el halago. Entonces, un débil resplandor iluminó la sala. Los fugados de Azkaban acababan de llegar. Antes de que diera tiempo a advertir el desmejorado estado en que se encontraban o incluso de ponerles al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, Voldemort les puso el hechizo ilocalizador. Después de eso, fueron informados de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La noticia fue acogida con gran expectación y excitación.

'Te sorprendería saber lo bien que lo está haciendo mi sobrino' dijo Bellatrix a Lucius.

'Nunca he dudado de que actuaría bien cuando llegara el momento, después de todo es un Malfoy' dijo Lucius con ojos orgullosos. La noticia de que Draco se había erigido líder de los Slytherins y estaba sembrando el terror entre los demás, era motivo para estar orgulloso.

'Y un Black, no lo olvides' dijo Bellatrix, acercándose con paso seductor a Rodolphus.

Pasaron horas y llegó un nuevo día. La lista de bajas había sido remitida al ministerio hacía mucho rato y faltaba muy poco para enviar la nueva lista. El ministerio estaba reaccionando demasiado despacio. El hecho de haber liberado a los mortífagos de Azkaban en ese preciso momento sólo había sido una demostración de fuerza. Todo era más divertido si sabían las nuevas fuerzas que poseía el bando de Voldemort.

Resultaba muy aburrido esperar una reacción por parte del bando contrario. Los mortífagos pasaban el rato charlando con copas de vino en las manos, otros incluso hacían apuestas sobre quienes serían los próximos en morir, pero la visión de la muerte y los meses de inactividad de los recién llegados, despertaban en ellos el deseo de acción. Era un juego muy divertido como para no querer estar allí.

'¿Por qué no vamos a la isla?' comentó Bellatrix por fin.

La sugerencia de la mujer fue secundada por exclamaciones de apoyo.

'Vaya…así que mis mortífagos quieren diversión' dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa.

'Me desespera ver cómo tratan de mantenerse con vida' dijo Bellatrix sonriendo también 'Además estoy segura de que hay un par de ellos que estarían muy contentos de verme.'

Voldemort pensó en la posibilidad que proponía Bellatrix.

'Está bien, supongo que no estaría mal una recompensa' dijo Voldemort a lo que siguieron exclamaciones de triunfo. 'Pero nada de matarlos, romperíamos nuestras propias reglas además de que el juego perdería diversión. Tenéis una hora.'

Todos sabían que no podían desobedecer las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, sólo tenían que recordar lo que le había ocurrido momentos antes a Crabbe. Aunque la isla estuviera protegida por un hechizo que la hacía impenetrable, ese hechizo sí podía ser roto por quien lo había conjurado, en ese caso Voldemort, o quienes él decidiera que podían entrar. De ese modo, los mortífagos se reunieron en el centro de la sala, con ojos brillantes de excitación, y fueron enviados a la isla.

Entre ellos, se encontraba Severus Snape, quien se había mantenido al margen durante todo ese tiempo, pero alerta y reuniendo toda la información que pudiera conseguir. Él no tenía conocimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir hasta que la Marca le quemó en el antebrazo como llamada. El plan había sido trazado por el propio Voldemort y un par de mortífagos más, era demasiado arriesgado que muchas personas lo supieran, además de que sería sospechoso si algunos padres Slytherins se negaban a enviar a sus hijos para el nuevo curso. Por supuesto, dentro de esas personas se incluía Snape. Él Señor Tenebroso sabía que era un especialista en Oclumancia, pero no podía poner en juego sus planes haciendo que alguien cercano a Dumbledore tuviera información comprometida.

Cuando llegaron a la isla, Snape supo que era el único que podía hacer algo por salvar a los alumnos.

**Jejejeje ¡no podía hacer a Snape malo! (mmmm aunque me habría gustado ;-P) Es que la autora tiene sus debilidades jejeje. Sólo tienen una hora los mortífagos, a ver qué les da tiempo a hacer jijijiji.**

**Sorry, no podía evitar darle un papel destacado a mi querida Bellatrix ¡es mi ídola!**

**Y realmente me imaginaba a los mortífagos viendo la pantalla mientras comían palomitas y cerveza y hacían apuestas, pero tal y como yo me lo imaginaba habría parecido cómico jejejeje, así que he puesto lo que pensaba pero de forma más seria.**

**Respondo a los reviews:**

**Ana María: Ya se verá que ocurre con los chicos, es que como este capítulo se aparta un poco de la línea…Pero como imaginarás ¡Snape puede ser el gran héroe! Seguro que te gustaría ¿no? Jejeje. Para el próximo habrán más muertes, y seguro que alguna te gustará ;-D. Muchos Besitos.**

**Marin Black: Jajajaja si¡a Marietta la hice explotar! Mmm creo que eso sería demasiado light para Cho….;-D Espero que lo que tenga preparado para ella no os resulte demasiado cruel ¡seguro que no! A mi también me dio penita matar a Lavender and company, pero si no mataba a gente conocida pues la gente se me aburre jijijiji. Muchos besitos.**

**Magu: Ay, no pensaba abandonar el ff, pero es que me resulta complicado de escribir además de que se me borró lo que tenía escrito, pero yo soy constante y no me gusta dejar sin acabar lo que empiezo. Me alegra que te guste como escribo. Besitos.**

**Anthony Golds: ¿no quieres que me cargue a Harry? Jejejeje supongo que si me lo cargo me mataréis entre todos. Por supuesto que habrá un Malfoy vs Potter. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sorry si me equivoqué, pero se agradece que me digas lo que está mal. Lo que dices de Malfoy y el Avada… pues si, los del curso de Harry dieron la teoría, porque Moody dio el tema pero no creo que los demás profesores lo hicieran porque es un tema prohibido por el ministerio. Pero tienes razón, los que ese año estaban con Harry y Malfoy en 4º dieron la teoría. Malfoy es el único que sabe hacer la práctica, pero los demás no saben que sólo hay que quererlo para poder hacerlo (no escucharon a super Bellatrix jejejeje) pero lo tomaré en cuenta ;-D. Sobre lo del encantamiento petrificador… tienes toda la razón, no me di cuenta de eso, pero bueno, es que ahora se me hace un lío cambiar todo lo que tenía pensado para los petrificados. SORRY! Muchos besitos y espero que lo sigas leyendo ;-D**

**Dimebonitareina: me alegra que te gustara la reacción de Hermione, ella será muy útil para sus compañeros, por algo es la más lista…y si, al menos ella tiene la cabeza para pensar fríamente y no volverse loca como las mentes débiles. Puede que aprendan a usar el Avada, pero de momento sólo sabe Malfoy, así que serían muertes manuales. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque se aleje de la línea del resto. Besitos**

**Agus Lupin: Me alegro que te haya gustado! A ver si lees este también. Oye, por casualidad…¿tu también tienes el nick de Agus y Moony? Es que me dejaron un rewiew en mi ff de Bellatrix/Sirius pidiéndome permiso para poner el link de ese ff en una pagina, y ya les contesté. Sorry si no eres tú. Muchos besitos.**

**Joanne Distte: Jijijiji a nadie le dio pena Marietta ¡tu verás cuando le toque a Cho! Haremos fiesta y todo! Jajaja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, con nuestra querida Bellatrix ¡no pude evitarlo! Pero tengo que contenerme de darle más protagonismo porque no es un ff de ella…(T.T ¡yo quiero una Bella matando niños en la isla!) ¿Adivinas a quien buscará ella? Seguro que si. Bueno, cuando te vea por el msn te tengo que pedir unos ff que se me han borrado todos los que tenía en mi cd T.T ¡Muchos besitos! Y para mi es todo un placer leer tus ff ;-D**

**Pilika last hope:** **¡Órale! Jejeje. ¿Mortalmente bueno? Supongo que ese adjetivo le viene perfecto jejeje. Espero que leas este tb y que te guste, aunque haya dejado a los chicos un poco de lado. Pero próximamente habrá más muertes. ¡Besitos!**

**Harly Grace: Apuntado tu voto para Cho, lleva muuuuuchos votos jijijiji. Si has leído este capítulo sabrás por qué he tardado tanto en actualizar. Sorry. Y no me asusto de que te guste eso del ff, de eso se trata…;-D ¡Besitos!**


End file.
